


Derek Hale: Legend Of The Seven Seas

by Lizbit_97



Series: Derek Hale: Legend Of the Seven Seas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Danny, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas(2003) Fusion, Beta Scott, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Peter Hale, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Danny Mahealani is a prince, Endgame Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Gay Isaac Lahey, Gay Stiles Stilinski, Jennifer Blake Being an Asshole, Jennifer Blake is Eris Goddess of Discord, M/M, Minor Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pirates, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sinbad!AU, Sirens, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbit_97/pseuds/Lizbit_97
Summary: Years after leaving Beacon, Derek is roped back to his home country after reuniting with an old friend during a raid.Problem is, he is sent into the dangers that the Seven seas posses on his task to save said old friend, after he is framed for a crime he didn't commit.Basically, the actual Sinbad AU story that i wanted to write after my Origin story. Where Derek is Sinbad, Stiles is Marina, Danny is Proteus and Jennifer is Eris. Oh, and Isaac is Spike.





	1. Reunion At Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this first chapter, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story once complete! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated! :3

Appearing out of the darkness of the cosmos like a black hole, a woman with nebulous form, almost wraithlike, materializes from the void. Pale skin, and dark wispy hair fluttering around her, she looks down at the planet before her. Her green eyes shining with mischief.

“Wake up my beauties, rise and shine!” she croons.

The constellations shine brighter and take on incorporeal form, they converge around the woman.

“It’s a brand new day and the mortal world is at peace.” She continues then smirks.

“But not for long~” she sing-songs. 

“Just look at them!” She caresses her hands around the planet, disrupting the clouds on the planet’s stratosphere, she pinches a part of the planet and reveals a glowing strand. 

“I pull one tiny thread and their whole world unravels into chaos,” she says as she yanks the glowing strand out. “Glorious chaos.” She finishes passionately.

As she looks back down at the planet before her, her eyes widen at what she sees unfold within the dwelling of Earth. She gasps in anticipation.

“And what could be more perfect than this?”

Below, on planet Earth, cruising along one of the seven seas, the woman spots a regal ship sailing by.

“A noble prince!” She exclaims before noticing what the royal ship beholds. “And a priceless treasure.” She notes as said treasure shines for her from where it’s been secured on the ship. Only for her to notice another ship in pursuit of the royal one.

“And a black hearted thief! Oh! This is going to be fun!” She purrs, reveling in the upcoming potential for chaos.

The otherworldly woman turns to the sea monster constellation.

“Cetus,” she beckons. The sea monster dutifully comes forth. She cups the sea monster’s face lovingly. 

“You know what you need to do.” She whispers meaningfully to it. 

Cetus floats above the woman, preparing to descend into Earth to fulfill its task.

“Let the games begin!” She announces rapturously. Cetus takes that as it’s cue to advance, descending down into the planet, shrinking down to roughly 45 feet, turning from incorporeal to corporeal form, he lands into the ocean, a fair distance away in front of the two ships, far enough to go undetected by the inhabitants of the two ships but in the direction of their path. The mortals remain oblivious to what lies ahead of them.

— - —

  
  


* _ On the pirate ship _ *

  
  


“Gentlemen!” The captain of the pirates, a tall and slightly tanned muscular man with jet black hair and a 5 o’clock shadow, calls to attention to the crew lined up. He walks down the length of the ship, assessing his assembled crew, with his right hand man, a tall lanky boy with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, following ever so slightly behind him.

“This is the moment we’ve all been waiting for, the world’s most valuable object is on its way to Beacon Hills.” The captain pauses at the forecastle deck for dramatic effect before turning his upper body to address his crew.

“It’s a shame it’ll never get there.” He smirks, green eyes shining with anticipation.

His crew all chuckle with the excitement of action and thievery soon to be had. 

“After today,” the captain continues, clasping his hands together in front of himself. “We’ll retire to Fiji.”

The crew all cheer at the prospect of relaxing at the tropical beach, they disperse, stationing themselves for their raid, gearing up and bracing themselves.

‟Boyd!” The captain calls to the burly dark-skinned man waiting attentively at the helm area. No other words are needed as Boyd calls back an ‟Aye, Captain!” before grabbing the wheel of the ship to set them sailing beside the regal ship.

The captain runs to the bow of the ship, calling to the curly haired blonde as he climbs one of the masts at the bow, ‟Isaac!”

Isaac dutifully pulls a lever to reveal the giant swords from the ship's side closest to the royal one.

‟Let's get rich!” The Captain roars excitedly, eyes flashing red as the swords impale the royal ship, successfully attaching the two vessels together. The Captain uses the momentum from the impact to swing himself onto the royal ship, unveiling his swords midair as he descends upon the awaiting royal guards. He is immediately surrounded upon landing, however, he makes quick work of the guards, swiftly taking out his opponents.

The rest of his crew jump onto the royal vessel, taking out royal guards as they go, focused on helping their Captain and retrieving the treasure.

An older crew member, around mid thirties/early forties, takes out a handful of small bombs and chucks it at a group of guards, making safe passage for Isaac to land onto the royal ship and help.

The Captain skilfully uses his longswords to spin his daggers at the guards and take them out. After they fall, he turns to make his way to the royal deck to retrieve the treasure, however, he turns to be faced with 10 more royal guards advancing towards him. He plants his swords in the deck and uses the swords to balance on as he spins around on top and knocks out all the guards with his kicks. He straightens up next to Boyd who has been next to him, witnessing his Captains antics.

‟Did you catch that last move?” The Captain asks.

Boyd casually traps a guard around the neck with one arm, never once taking his eyes off of his Captain, and punches the guard out cold.

‟I thought you overworked it. Just a bit.” Boyd replies, blasé. 

The Captain scoffs and stutters in disbelief.

‟Wha- You- "Overworked it"?” He repeats, baffled and a bit disheartened.

Boyd shakes his head fondly at his captains response. A guard runs at the two unnoticed.

However, before his sword can land a blow, Boyd turns his head in time to catch and stop the sword with his teeth. Without letting go, Boyd uses the sword in his mouth to fling the dumbstruck guard off the boat and into the sea.

‟Oh! And  _ I _ was overworking it?” The captain snarks back playfully.

Boyd smirks and spits out the sword with a chuckle.

They both turn to look at the helm area of the royal ship to see four of his crew members, the twins, Isaac, Scott and Erika, are fighting and failing against the royal prince. The captain's eyebrows raise in shock.

‟Danny!” The captain breathes out. ‛Of all the royal ships…  _ He _ had to be on board.’ The captain thinks to himself.

‟Woah… This just got interesting.” Boyd says gently. ‟How long has it been?”

‟About a lifetime ago.” The captain replies softly, resignation and regret in his voice. The captain walks towards where the prince, Danny, is still fighting off his crew.

Danny kicks the last one still standing in the face, Peter, kick-slapping the middle-aged man across the face whilst he's still standing before he falls.

‟You still fight like an old lady!” The captain calls out to the prince.

Danny turns in the direction of the voice, disbelief evident on his face.

‟Derek?” Danny asks, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Due to the distraction, Derek's crew quickly recover and capture Prince Danny.

‟Derek, what are you doing here?” Danny asks, he's set free from Derek's crew after they realize that their Captain knows and seems is on familiar terms with the prince.

‟I'm working.” Derek replies, scoffing a laugh, walking past Danny and his crew. He takes out his small sword and uses it to jab the keyhole and open the door to the hidden treasure. ‟You?” Derek asks casually over his shoulder.

‟What happened to you? Where have you been?” Danny asks in succession.

‟Hey, love to stop and catch up, but I've got things to do, places to go… Stuff to steal.” Derek replies flippantly as he enters the captains deck containing the treasure.

Danny follows determinedly behind Derek.

Peter and Boyd hold the others back from following.

Derek whistles low at the sight of the "treasure".

‟Derek.” Danny says weightily, stopping in front of Derek, blocking him from view of the treasure. ‟We need to talk.” He finishes lowly.

‟Heard about it. Read about it.” Derek says ponderously, as if not having heard Danny. He gently shoves Danny aside and makes his way over to the treasure. ‟Never actually seen it.” Derek stops in front of said treasure, awe in his voice and written on his face. ‟The Book of Peace.” He says aloud, studying the intricate details of the cosmos displayed in the glowing book, shining like a beacon straight up from the open book to the ceiling, illuminating the room.

‟It's my job to bring it safely back to Beacon.” Danny says pointedly as he stops to stand by Derek.

‟Really? You see, now- Now I just feel bad because you're going to get fired.” Derek says airily.

‟You can't be serious. You disappear for 8 years, show up and then rob me?”

‟I wish it wasn’t you, I do.” Derek chuckles. ‟Really, but-” 

‟But it i _ s _ me, Derek.” Danny pleads.

‟Danny. We had a special handshake, a secret hideout, some code signs. It was fun, big fun! But, uh… We were  _ kids _ .” Derek says, he's facing Danny now, both standing on either end of the book.

‟We were  _ friends _ !” Danny exclaims, exasperatedly. ‟You’re not going to steal this. Not from me.” Danny asserts. “The book of Peace protects all of Beacon, what use is it to you anyway?”

“Exactly that. Imagine how much all of you will pay just to get it back.”

Danny steps in front of Derek, blocking his view of the book.

‟Let me rephrase; A long time ago, you and I were friends. If that ever meant anything to you, prove it now.” Danny beseeches.

A heavy silence hangs between the two for a minute as Derek assesses Danny, and Danny gazes fruitfully into Derek's eyes.

‟You're right.” Derek says, breaking the silence. ‟It was a long time ago.” Derek finishes as he sidesteps Danny to get to the book.

Danny uses Derek's distracted focus to grab his arm and hurl Derek away from the Book of Peace.

Derek rolls with the momentum and gracefully rolls back to a stand, withdrawing his sword seamlessly.

They both stand facing each other, swords drawn, ready for a fight. Danny postures defensively, guarding the book so that Derek must surpass him in order for him to get to the book of peace.

Derek twirls his sword and chuckles as he straightens up. ‟Come on. Don't get all heroic, Danny.” 

Derek steps forward slowly, testing Danny's seriousness. He gently pushes Danny's sword away only to have Danny retaliate and attempt to slice his arm.

Derek quickly steps back, away from potential harm, and fights back. They cross swords skillfully, as if they're young teens play-fighting as they practice for potential battles against the royal guards when they get caught.

They end up straining up close, swords linked as they try to push the other off.

‟If you want the book.” Danny says tauntingly. ‟You'll have to go through me.”

As soon as Danny finishes his sentence the two are knocked away by a giant tentacle that crashes through the side of the ship.

Derek groans as he lifts himself up to see what hit them. He jumps to kneel beside Danny in time to avoid getting hit by the thrashing tentacle yet again. The two watch as the tentacle slithers back out through the hole in the wall, only to be met with the screams and yells of their crewmates. They turn to each other, looks of shock and bewilderment on their faces. They run out back onto the deck to see the chaos unfold. 

Each of their respective crewmates are battling against the giant appendages of the sea creature. 

‟Dear Gods.” Danny exhales despondently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took 2-3 months for me to finish the first chapter.  
> I got distracted and wrote a Set It Up(2018) au, first chapter only, and during the months of April and May I was in ireland for a wedding and had no access to the film nor internet.
> 
> Will upload the Set It Up AU story when i finish the first chapter and when I finally come up with a title for it. Maybe leave a title suggestion in the comments? :)


	2. Do We Have A Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I created a poll on my Twitter and instagram to help decide what I should call Tartarus in this fic. Options were Tartarus or Nemeton. Nemeton won. But if you have any questions or options let me know in the comments. 
> 
> My instagram and twitter are in my profile description. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Danny and Derek watch with mouths agape as the sea creature emerges out from the sea to roughly, 40 ft tall, from where they can see.  
They lay witness as the tentacled creature flings royal guards off the boat. A yell is heard from the far side of the ship as Isaac runs up to one of the tentacles and stabs it with his sword. He doesn't let go as the tentacle lifts, himself along with it, as he continues to stab at it with a smaller blade, much to the amusement of Derek who silently cheers him on. The creature flicks him off of its tentacle, as he flies from the force, Peter runs to the farside of the boat where Isaac is headed.  
‟I've got you, I've got you!” Peter calls out assuringly to Isaac. Sure enough, Isaac lands onto Peter, toppling down with him from the impact.   
Derek sheaths his sword and casually starts to walk away.  
‟Well, looks like you're busy. So, uh.. Stay in touch.” Derek says as he playfully punches Danny's shoulder as he walks away.   
‟Wait!” Danny calls out to Derek, running after him. ‟You're just going to run away?”

Derek turns to watch a line of guardsmen get knocked away with one swipe.  
“Uh.. Yeah!” Derek says as he continues to head back to his own ship. As he stands on the railing of the royal ship to prepare to swing back to his, one of the creature’s tentacles slams between the two ships, breaking the connection and damaging both ships further.  
“You- My- My ship!” Derek roars in outrage, eyes flashing red. He turns to the creature, who is now attacking Danny and his guardsmen, just in time to see Cetus swallow a guard who still manages to fight valiantly on his way down. Fuelled by his rage, Derek grabs a bomb and lights it up, he chucks it at the sea creature who swallows the detonator without a thought. Derek goes to stand by Danny “Stand by for Sushi!”

Cetus realizes his mistake as the bomb explodes from inside his stomach, unsettling and causing pain. Cetus expels the contents of its belly, revealing the swallowed guardsman to still be alive albeit covered in retch. Said guardsman picks up his sullied sword and charges at Cetus with a warcry.

“Give that guy a raise.” Derek muses aloud to Danny, impressed.

As Cetus continues wreaking havoc upon the ship, Danny gets worried that his men and Derek’s crewmates may not survive. “Come on! Derek, Lets go!” He cries as he tries to pull Derek away from the creature.

“Wait, Danny. Stay here.” Derek says as he runs towards the other end of the ship, away from Danny and the other tenants onboard. He whistles loudly, waving his hands up calling the attention of Cetus.  
“Hey, fish brain! Over here!”  
Cetus focuses on Derek, it opens its mouth to extend its tongue, trying to capture Derek to swallow. However, Derek impales the sea monster’s tongue with his sword to the floorboards of the ship.   
“Run!” Derek yells out, running away from Cetus as it attempts futilely to free itself.  
“Fall back!” Danny calls out to his men, heeding Derek’s advice. Meanwhile, Derek eyes the unused masts of the ship and comes up with a plan. He grabs a discarded rope and unravels it, tossing one end to Danny around the pole of the mast. “Grab hold!”

Danny does as instructed and grabs the end, he turns to Derek and sees him extending his free hand out to him. He grabs it. They both ascend up the mast just in time to miss a tentacle that wraps around the post where they were. Derek releases the knife that got embedded into the pole earlier during the scuffle with his foot and holds it between his teeth… he’ll need it soon.  
Once they reach the unused mast, they let go of each other’s hand so they can get to both ends of the mast. “What’s the plan?” Danny asks once situated. Derek takes the knife out of his hand and holds it aloft, ready to cut and release the mast. “How about; try not to get killed?” Derek responds, just as he cuts the support rope on his end of the mast, causing the mast to tip precariously and causing Danny to hold on his end of the support rope for dear life. “Here! You’ll need this!” Derek tells Danny, tossing his knife to him. Danny catches said knife and finds his balance. He realizes that Derek has positioned them so that when Danny cuts his end of the support rope, the mast will impale the sea creature in the head. He looks up to praise Derek only to see him climb further up the post. “Where are you going?” Danny asks.  
“Fishing!” Derek replies. He balances on the connecting rope and walks across to the other post, making sure to keep his balance lest he fall onto Cetus. He manages to jump across and land on the other mast in time as a tentacle grabs and snaps the rope Derek was on previously. Derek unsheathed his own knife, Danny smiles copping on to his plan. Derek slices one end of his support rope, the mast tips downward.   
“Now!” Derek calls out.  
They both cut the last remaining support ropes and they ride the masts as they sail down and impale the sea creature dead. They both land gently back onto the deck. Danger now over. Cetus’ body, slowly slipping off the ship.

“You okay?” Derek asks as Danny groans.  
“Yeah.” Danny replies, walking over to Derek. “Thanks for sticking around.” He says, playfully punching Derek on his arm.  
“Just like old times” Derek replies lightheartedly.  
In the background, one of the tentacles lifts up and tries to grasp Danny on its way down. Derek notices in time and pushes Danny out of the way. However, the tentacle knocks into Derek instead, it wraps itself around Derek’s torso and drags him off the ship and into the sea with it.  
Danny tries to jump in after Derek but his guards catch him midair and prevent him from attempting again. All he can do is watch as the air bubbles decrease in volume the deeper Derek descends into the depths of the sea until there are none.

  
— - —

  
Meanwhile, Derek struggles to set himself free of the sea creatures’ grasp whilst trying to hold his breath and stay conscious. Suddenly a dark, wispy form materializes from the shadows of the deep and takes the form of a woman. She blows a bubble that encompasses Derek, extracting him from the creature and draining the water inside. Once fully concealed in the bubble, Derek finally gulps in deep breaths of air to fill his burning lungs.  
“The day began with such promise.” The woman’s voice echoes around the bubble. Derek surveys the mysterious dome, trying to locate the wraithlike woman.  
“And now look, my sea monster is dead, and I still don’t have the Book of Peace.” She says, phasing into the bubble, inhumanly large, resting her head on her crossed hands. “All because of you, Derek Hale.”  
“Uh huh.” Derek hums taken aback. “And you are?”  
“Jennifer, Goddess of chaos and discord!” She announces,  
“I’m sure you’ve seen my likeness on the temple walls.” she preens, displaying her arms out that grow bat-like wings and her head turns pale and hairless with deep grotesque gouges across her face.  
Derek gazes at her true form in both awe and disgust, but he tries his best not to let it show. She turns back to her pretty, female form.  
“You know, they don’t do you justice.” Derek says, for lack of anything better to say.  
“Uh huh.” Jennifer hums noncommittal, obviously not believing him.

“Now, about my sea monster?” She goads.  
“Right!” Derek breathes out awkwardly. “Sorry about that. I don’t suppose a heartfelt apology would do?”  
Jennifer chuckles condescendingly “Heartfelt? From You? Derek, you don’t have a heart!” She shrinks herself to a relatively average human height and walks towards Derek until she can cup his face. “That’s what I like about you.” She croons.   
“I’ll let you live. But there’s just one little thing you have to do for me.” She declares, taking a few steps back from Derek so he can see her fully.  
“Steal the Book of Peace… and bring it to me.”

Derek shakes off his discomfort, distracted by her words. He raises an eyebrow.  
“Right..” he drags out the word, humming in a regretful way. “That’s going to be a problem because I had my own plans for it.” Derek explains. Letting a small smirk play on his lips at the taken aback expression on Jennifer’s face, which, to his dismay, falls after his next words.  
“A ransom, get rich plan… “me” stuff.”  
Jennifer scoffs a growl.  
“You’re not thinking big enough, Derek!” She scolds. “Steal the Book for ransom and you’ll be rich enough to lounge on an island beach, sure.” She stalks towards Derek again as she continues. “But steal the book for me and you can buy the beach, and the island, and the world.” She whispers the last part in his ear, sending shivers down his spine(and not in the good way).

She backs away from him again, to Derek’s relief. He hums contemplative.  
“You let me live, you make me rich, I retire to paradise… So far, I don’t see a downside.” Derek pauses, shooting her a dark stare, keeping eye contact. “If you keep your word.” He says, words dripping with an onset of a threat.  
“Derek, when a goddess gives her word, she’s bound for all eternity.” Jennifer replies lightly with faux innocence.  
“Alright, you’re on.” Derek agrees, after staring at her a little longer but seeing nothing.

“I knew you’d see it my way.” Jennifer preens, looking a bit too gleeful for Derek’s liking. She turns away and conjures a portal that shows the ocean and the sky. She points to the biggest star. “So when you’ve stolen the book, follow that star beyond the horizon. You’ll find yourself in Nemeton, my realm of chaos.”  
“Nemeton, I’ll see you there.” Derek agrees. She leers a sultry smile at him.  
“It’s a date.” She announces. “Now, where were we?” She chuckles ominously. “Oh right. You were holding your breath.”  
Not a second after she finishes speaking, the bubble dissolves, Jennifer appears to disappear into the shadows of the deep, and Derek breathes in a deep lungful of air before the water fully engulfs him. He starts swimming towards the surface.

Below, in the dark pits of the sea, Jennifer watches Derek’s ascension. Cetus appears to her left. “He’s so cute.” She coos. “And so gullible.” She turns to address her sea monster. “Well done, Cetus.”

— - —

Derek emerges from the water, gasping for much needed air. He’s hoisted up onto his ship by his crew. Boyd gently pats him on his back, trying to help him dispel any water he may have swallowed.  
“Derek! You’re alive! Glad you made it!” Ethan crows happily. He turns to regard his twin behind him. “Pay up. He lived.”  
Derek hoists himself up. Boyd hovers a bit uncertain beside him before speaking. “So, what happened down there?”  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Derek replies softly. Boyd cocks a brow at him.  
“Try me.” He retorts. Seeing only seriousness on Boyd’s face, derek relents.

“Alright. So, I meet Jennifer, goddess of chaos and discord. She’s got a major crush on me, and she invited me over to her place.”

Boyd is silent for a second before bursting out a laugh. “That’s a good one. Goddess of chaos… never heard that one before.” The rest of the crew all chuckle lightly at Derek’s explanation. “I’m writing that down. Might be useful in the future.” Boyd teases gently.  
Scott approaches Derek. “So, that’s it then? No book? What do we do now?” He asks.  
“Patience, Scott.” Derek replies, a bit gruffly at the lack of faith from his packmate. “It’s not like we don’t know where it’s headed.”

— - —

  
On the Royal ship, prince Danny orders his men to set sail for Beacon. The guardsmen hurry to their posts, steering their vessel on the right course to Beacon. Unknown to them, Derek and his packmates are on their tail, following silently behind them.

Once they’ve docked, the guardsmen carefully carry in their treasured Book of Peace to its rightful place at the tower of Beacon Castle. The Book lights up the whole town, bringing back life to the buildings, the plants and the people of Beacon.

Danny is greeted by King Jackson upon his entry to the castle dining room.  
“For as long as I can remember, I've dreamed of this moment. The sacred treasure that's protected us for a thousand years is back in Beacon!” Jackson announced.  
“A toast.” Councilman Stilinski announces.  
“To the Book of Peace!” Jackson crows. Cheers and sentiment echoes through the room in return.  
“And to you, King Jackson and prince Danny!” Councilman Stilinski toasts. The merriment is interrupted by outcry and shocked gasping. The men turn to the ruckus coming from the entrance.

“See? This is what happens when you use the front entrance.” Derek tells his pack. Boyd hums in agreement.

  
“What is he doing here?” Jackson whispers furiously at Danny.  
“Well, at least he’s not out robbing someone.” Danny says placatingly.  
“That’s because everyone worth robbing is here!” Jackson exclaims.

“I bet you ten silvers you’re about to put those swords down.” Derek teases. Isaac chuckles in the background. The head guardsman steps closer to Derek so their noses brush and sneers. “I’ll take that bet.”  
“Guards, put your swords away.” Danny commands as he approaches Derek and his pack. The head guard growls as he gives Derek ten silvers before stepping away with his guardsmen.

“I don’t see you for 8 years, and now twice in one day.” Danny scoffs in amusement. “You’re smothering me.”  
Derek chuckles in response. “I knew you’d want to thank me for saving your life again.”  
It’s Danny’s turn to chuckle. “You probably just heard we had free food and wine.”  
“You hear that guys? Dinner and drinks are on the prince!” Derek announces. His pack cheer joyful. Danny addresses Derek before leaving. “Come with me. There’s someone I want you to meet.” Danny says before walking off slowly, giving Derek time to catch up. Derek quickly whispers to his pack. “Get to work.” Before following after Danny.

The guards stop the pack from entering. “Weapons?” They demand. Gesturing to the empty table to their right. Boyd takes out his two swords swiftly, startling the guards. He chuckles before placing them on the table and walking into the room. Isaac and Scott approach together, Scott unloads his swords and daggers, Isaac unloads his daggers, sword and guns before they walk in together. Erica is next. She takes out her hunting knives hidden in her boots, her breasts and takes out her swords from their holsters. Peter goes next, unloads a crossbow, 3 grenades, 4 guns of various sizes, his 2 swords, several knives, some chains, and continues to unleash more to the shock of the guards. The twins lay back amused at the scene before them, waiting for Peter to finish so they can go through.

  
Meanwhile, Derek follows Danny through the milling party crowd until they reach their destination.   
“Here he is. I’ve told him all about you” Danny tells Derek. He walks off to fetch this mysterious person. Derek entertains himself by grabbing a drink from a passing elite and manages to take a drink just as Danny returns with someone trailing behind him.

“Derek, I’d like you to meet my fiancé.”


	3. Framed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, I made this chapter a bit longer than the other 2 to hopefully make up for it. It’s roughly 2.6k words :D Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Leave a kudos, comment or bookmark if you like the story so far.

_**_

_“Derek, I’d like you to meet my fiancé.”_

**

Derek stares silent as Danny’s fiancé steps around him and faces Derek.  
“So this is the infamous Derek Hale I’ve been hearing about?”  
Derek stares into the big, beautiful glowing whiskey eyes of the boy in front of him, transfixed as the first time he laid eyes on him. Even more so now as he stands there dressed in golden accessories and adorned in silken blue clothes that hug and accentuates every curve of his body and compliments his creamy white skin and his constellation of moles.

“First you try to rob Danny, then you save his life.” Stiles muses, tilting his head to the side as he cocks an eyebrow at Derek. “So which are you? A thief or a hero?”  
He gets no reply as Derek stands speechless in front of them. Upon realizing that they aren’t going to get an answer, Danny decides to spare Derek. He places a hand on the small of Stiles’ back causing Stiles to turn and look at him.  
“Derek wanted to give me an opportunity to thank him.” Danny announces, silently asking Stiles to be gentle with Derek through his eyes. They turn to address Derek once more only to find him gone. Danny deflates slightly in disappointment. Silently, so much so that Danny doesn’t hear, Stiles lets out a sad sigh at Derek’s absence.

— - —

Scott is stuffing his pockets and his arms with all the food he can manage to fit on his person. Isaac is sitting on the table beside him, stuffing his face with all the food in his vicinity, favoring the vast array of desserts, occasionally he will hand feed some to Scott. After swallowing a huge mouthful of cake that Isaac fed him, Scott grumbles, as Isaac piles a whole cake into his growing food pile. “Eight months at sea with nothing but eggs and pickles, you don’t know what that can do to a man.” Isaac pats his head comfortingly, popping some grapes into Scott’s mouth. Scott groans both in happiness and frustration. He swallows. “Ugh! It’s almost too easy. There’s only a handful of guards!”

Derek marches past them barking out “Forget it! Let’s go back to the ship!”  
Boyd walks in step with Derek, seeing his stormy face he speaks gently. “Just like that? But the Book is almost ours.” Boyd turns to look at where Derek had just stormed away from, he sees Stiles looking in their direction sadly as Danny talks with a group of councilmen. “Oh.” Boyd says in understanding.  
“What?” Scott asks eagerly. “Who is he? An old boyfriend?”  
“I’m afraid it’s not that simple.” Boyd replies, leading Scott and Isaac away with him back to the entrance.

“Let’s go!” Boyd announces to his packmates who are still lingering at the entrance. “Pack it up, Peter.”  
“What? But I just- ugh..” Peter groans out at only just having finished unpacking all his weapons. He gathers them all in his arms and walks out with his pack, grumbling along the way.

— - —

  
Unknown to them, Jennifer observes them from the roof of the palace. She lets out a wicked chuckle as she watches Derek and his packmates leave the palace to head back to their ship. “Oh this is just too easy.” She scoffs, disappearing into the shadows of the roof.

— - —

  
“Look at it this way; now that Derek is gone, Jackson can finally relax and enjoy the evening.” Stiles says placatingly. Danny laughs lightly in response.  
“Well, you’re right about that.” Danny says, turning to observe Jackson. “He’s trying not to show it, but he’s proud to have the Book in Beacon. He’s been planning this day his whole life.”

“And soon it will be your responsibility.” Stiles reminds gently. Danny leads Stiles out onto the balcony, away from the bustle of the party for some privacy. He stops them at the railing, turning to look Stiles in the eyes. “Our responsibility.” He says before looking out at the view of the other 2 cities of Beacon and the sea.  
“It’s beautiful.” Stiles sighs wistfully.  
“It is.” Danny agrees heartily, looking at the tower that houses the Book of Peace, glowing like a beacon from the light emanating from the Book. “Jackson spent years preparing it for the book. There are guards on every level, and if you look up to the-“ Danny stops himself, realizing where Stiles gaze truly falls. “Ah… you were talking about the ocean, weren’t you?”

“I only wish I had seen more of it.” Stiles confesses, resting his arms on the railing and leaning forwards, as if it will bring him closer to the sea. Eyes glowing with wonder. “I used to imagine sailing far beyond the 12 cities, discovering the world.” Stiles chuckles softly, a hint of yearning in it. “Look at it, Danny. There’s so much wonder.”

“Stiles.” Danny says softly, taking Stiles’ hand and leading him to a bench. “Our marriage was arranged many years ago.” Danny starts, looking at their clasped hands, oblivious to Stiles stiffening in front of him. “It’s always been expected of us. But politics is not a reason to get married.” Danny looks up to stare into Stiles’ eyes. “And I don’t want you to do this just because it’s your duty. I’m asking you for myself now… Stiles, will you marry me?”

There’s a long moment of silence as Stiles swallows with difficulty and his eyes flash Omega blue with nerves, mulling his answer over. He’s unable to give Danny the answer he wants at the moment, and he thinks Danny knows that. He’s been silent for quite a while now, he decides to give Danny an honest answer. He deserves one. Stiles opens his mouth to give his response. “Danny, I —“

“There you are!” John calls out, interrupting Stiles, he’s accompanied by Jackson. He rushes over to Stiles as Jackson walks over to stand by Danny. “The delegates of Satomi are trying to give a toast, but I’m not so sure. They’re doing something with their knees.” John explains.  
“I need an ambassador.” Jackson states, looking at Stiles.  
“Of course, King Jackson.” Stiles replies dutifully. He is lead back to the party by his father, Councilman John Stilinski, whilst Danny walks alongside Jackson as they chat softly.

— - —

  
Meanwhile, Jennifer reappears from the shadows, inside the tower, she sizzles out a flame from one of the torches that illuminate the room.  
“Who’s there?” A guard calls out, taking his sword out as he eyes the area where the smoke of the snuffed out flame hovers. Seeing nothing, he relaxes his stance, and looks at the Book of Peace, still resting on its podium.

Jennifer puts out another torch flame, causing the guard to retake his fighting stance. Jennifer conjures up a bodysuit in the form of Derek, she steps into her creation, now the embodiment of Derek Hale, she steps out into the light to face the guard, Derek’s dagger in her grasp.  
“Hale!” The guard growls, he advances on Jennifer who easily side-steps him. She breaks his wrist, causing him to drop his sword, and she punches him in the face, effectively knocking him out.  
“I love playing pretend.” She shakes off her illusion and drops Derek’s dagger at the guard’s side.  
She casually strides towards the podium, smiling as she lifts the Book of Peace above her. “All the pieces are coming together.” She says gleefully, shutting the Book closed, cutting off its enchantment.

  
— - —

  
The tower cracks and the island shakes, causing the citizens to cry out in fear.  
“Danny, the Book!” Stiles calls out, as Danny reaches him, making sure he’s unharmed from the falling debris of the palace. They both go back out onto the balcony, along with John and Jackson, to see the cities of Beacon slowly doused in darkness. They watch helplessly as chaos descends upon Beacon.

  
— - —

  
Derek grunts as he’s roughly shoved into a prison cell. He tumbles a bit from the force, once he’s stopped, he rights himself and stands up.  
“Derek.” Danny says clipped, as he walks out from the shadows of the cell.  
“Danny!” Derek sighs in relief. “It’s about time!”  
“Do you realize how serious this is?” Danny demands.  
“Do you realize how many times I’ve heard that today?” Derek replies offhandedly, rolling his eyes.  
“You’ve betrayed Beacon!” Danny cries out in anger.  
“Oh, not you too!” Derek groans loudly. Moving away from Danny, realizing he won’t be of any help at the moment. Not when Danny is being righteous about their homeland.  
“Stealing the Book of Peace, when you knew how much it meant to us!” Danny accuses, seething, walking until he’s up close in Derek’s face.

Derek takes a deep breath and a step back away from Danny before he speaks again.  
“Danny, here’s the way it works. First, I actually commit a crime, and then you get to blame me for it!” He shouts at the end, frustrated with the misplaced judgement.  
Danny’s eyes are cold when he regards Derek again. His face dark with anger and disappointment.  
“Really, Derek?” He asks hollowly. He reaches into his royal robes and produces an item, he had held concealed, out for Derek to see. “Then how do you explain this?”  
Derek is left confused. The item Danny holds out to him is his dagger. But a memory invaded his mind at the sight of it, he had last seen his dagger back on Danny’s ship. When he had impaled Jennifer’s sea monster’s tongue in the ships deck with it.

“Jennifer.” Derek breathes out softly.  
“What?” Danny asks gently, concern on his face at seeing Derek’s face go pale at the sight of his dagger.  
“Jennifer, she framed me.” Derek repeats loudly.  
“Derek, listen to yourself! You’re saying Jennifer, Darach, goddess of chaos, framed you?”  
“Trust me, Danny, the Book is in Nemeton. Talk to Jackson, he’s your best friend, he’ll listen to you. Tell him -“  
“This is beyond Jackson! Even as king!” Danny exclaims with urgency. “The ambassadors are convening right now for your trial!”

“Hold on! Trial?! I didn’t do it!” Derek cries out. He takes a deep breath before speaking. “Look, I left the Book on your ship, and that’s the last I saw of it. You were there.” Derek says, eyes pleading with Danny silently. “You know the truth. You know me.”  
Danny stares at Derek for a while, assessing his face for truth, before looking away.  
“Do I?” He asks without looking at Derek. “I knew a kid.” He continues, looking up to regard Derek once more. “Who are you now, Derek?”  
Derek sighs loudly, knowing that Danny’s hesitation is founded.  
“Look me in the eye and tell me. Did you steal the Book?”  
There’s a heavy silence that hangs in the cell as they stare each other down, before it’s broken with Derek’s reply.

  
“No.”

— - —

  
“We’ve heard enough of your lies!” Jackson yells from the front of the courtroom. “Derek, for the last time, give us the Book!” He demands, reaching a hand out, expecting to receive the Book.  
“How many times do I have to say it?” Derek gripes annoyed, “I don’t have it!”  
“Then you leave us no choice.” Councilman John Stilinski intones from the side, standing in front of the row of councilmen, acting as judge. “The delegation of Beacon hereby find you, Derek Hale, guilty of treason and we sentence you to die. Guards, take him away.” He orders.

The two guards advance forward to apprehend Derek, grabbing hold of each bound arm as a precaution against any attempts Derek has to be free as Derek struggles in their grasps.  
“Come on, this is a joke right? Are you people blind?! I didn’t do it!” Derek yells out, struggling harder.  
“Stop!” Danny orders. The guards stop midway to the courtroom doorway, keeping firm of Derek.  
“I demand the right of substitution.” Danny announces. “Take me in his place.”  
The guards pause shocked, Derek stares openly. They hesitate as they regard their prince, Danny.  
“No!” Jackson rages, rushing to Danny’s side. He’s stopped by Danny.  
“Derek says that Jennifer stole the Book, and I believe him.” Danny states. “Let him go Nemeton and recover the Book.” He addresses the councilmen and judges.

“What?” Derek asks blindsided, turning to stare at Danny as if he grew two heads. “What are you doing?”  
“You claim that Jennifer stole the book, steal it back.” Danny calmly explains. “You’re good at that.”  
Derek stares at Danny for a long minute. Assessing the fact that Danny is willing to risk his own life for a friend he hasn’t seen in 8 years.  
“Look,” Derek says gently, addressing Danny. “I will not be responsible for your life.”  
“You would do the same for me.” Danny replies confidently.  
“No. I wouldn’t.” Derek says, urgently trying to get Danny to understand.

“If Derek is allowed to leave the city he’ll never come back!” Jackson yells to Councilman Stilinski as he represents the delegation. He approaches Danny. “Danny, listen to reason.” He begs, eyes pleading with Danny’s.  
“No, Jackson.” Danny says softly, shaking his head gently. “Listen to me. I know what I’m doing.” He smiles reassuringly to Jackson, hoping to calm his unease.  
He straightens up and approaches Derek. He shoves him lightly forward towards the court.

“Derek either stole the Book, or he’s telling the truth and it’s in Nemeton.” Danny states to the room. “Either way, he’s our only hope.”  
Stiles steps forwards from the side of the council “but you can’t…” Stiles trails off, guilt and dread settling in his gut. He turns to his father who steps out towards Danny.  
“Prince Danny, you realize that if Derek Hale does not return in 10 days, you will be put to death in his place.” John informs regretfully.  
“I understand.” Danny states.  
John sighs.  
“So be it.” He says softly, accepting Danny’s answer. He turns to the court.  
“Derek has 10 days to return the Book.” He announces.

King Jackson clenches his fists before speaking through gritted teeth, eyes blazing alpha red in rage.  
“Release him.” He grits out, addressing the guards who are holding Derek in place.  
They quickly unshackle Derek before turning to Danny, gently shackling his arms instead. Derek watches dumbfounded as the courtroom slowly files out, and his once best friend is slowly being escorted to his cell by guards and the king. He catches sight of pale skin amongst the crowd of councilmen from the corner of his eye, he turns to see Stiles watching regretfully as Danny is being led out. Stiles notices Derek’s gaze, eyes meeting his. He glares at Derek, eyes flashing blue in challenge, before he disappears, swallowed up in the throngs of the crowd.

“Oh, and Derek.” Danny calls out as he reaches the courtroom doorway.Derek turns back around to regard him. Locking eyes with Danny who has a hard look on his face, betraying the casual tone of his voice. He calls out one last request before he’s ushered out of sight towards the prison wing of the palace.  
“Don’t be late.”


	4. The Dragon’s Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a month since I updated. This is 4.6k words to make up for the delay.
> 
> I forgot to write Erica in this. You can either believe she’s stayed in beacon to be with family or imagine she’s in this and bi.
> 
> Need to know:  
> Derek- bi  
> Boyd- straight  
> Stiles- gay  
> Isaac- gay  
> Scott- bi  
> Ethan- bi  
> Aiden- straight  
> Peter- bi

“ _Don’t be late.”_

  
— * On the ship * —

  
Scott swings from a rope, soaring around the ship, lighting the torches and lamps as he passes by the rest of his pack/crewmates who are wrapping up the ropes and securing masts as they sail away from Beacon. He even manages to give Isaac a quick kiss on the way. He finishes off with lighting the lamp Boyd holds up, he lands and settles by Isaac’s side, cuddling up with him as they watch the stars, waiting for Derek’s orders. Boyd mulls over their map of the world, as Derek stands at the dock staring intently at the stars, one big star above the horizon in particular. After many failed attempts to locate the destination he approaches Derek.

“So, any idea how we actually get to Nemeton?” Boyd asks, effectively tearing Derek’s concentration away from the star.  
“Nemeton?” Derek scoffs, shaking his head in amusement. “No! People get killed there.”  
Boyd assesses Derek, seeing nothing but calm and playfulness he realizes that Derek really has no intention of going to Nemeton, even after what he told the crew upon his return to the ship after his capture.  
“So where are we going?”

Derek slaps down a map directly on top of the world map.  
“Fiji!” He exclaims proudly. A map of Fiji displayed for them to see.  
Boyd quirks an eyebrow at Derek.  
“Fiji? In this time of year?” He drawls, unconvinced.  
“Think of the beaches!” Derek goads.  
“They’re beautiful.” Boyd admits, pausing for effect, “if you like mosquitoes.” He ends with a swat to the back of his neck for emphasis.  
“Then think of the sun.” Derek tries again.  
Boyd deflates. “It’s monsoon season.”  
“Ok, how about the women?”   
“They’re cannibals, Derek.” Boyd replies apologetic, hand resting on Derek’s shoulder.  
“Exactly!” Derek says in an explanatory way. Boyd groans in defeat at his alpha’s stubbornness, and walks away.

“Come on, Boyd!” Derek calls after him exasperatedly, walking to Boyd who stops by the wheel.  
“He’s your friend, Derek.” Boyd reminds gently.  
“Ugh, listen to yourself.” Derek groans. “You sounds like Peter. Danny will be fine.” Derek says, unsure if he’s trying to assure Boyd or himself.   
“You sure about that?” Boyd replies, knowing Derek too well.  
Derek’s plagued by his conversation with Peter’s after he returned to the ship and informed his pack about his capture. The stern look and disappointment in his face and voice as he told Derek to honor the deal with Danny. About how his mother would be heartbroken if he didn’t help Danny. Derek had roared at him and flashed his alpha eyes at his uncle, but it was useless as his uncle was a stubborn alpha himself. He didn’t ~~need~~ want to hear it from Boyd as well.

Derek composes himself before speaking again.  
“Look, you and I both know that Jackson wouldn’t let anyone execute his best friend. Jackson cares about Danny a lot, more than he should.”  
Boyd nods a silent agreement.  
“So we’re running away?” Boyd asks gently.  
“We’re retiring. There’s a difference.” Derek defends.   
“We don’t need another score, we’ve got more than enough.” Derek doesn’t mention the money he inherited that’s been untouched. “Now set a course for Fiji.” He tells Boyd who complies. Derek then turns to address his packmates, descending from the quarter deck to stop in front of his captain’s cabin, and announces gleefully, “We’re heading to Fiji!”  
The pack cheer and holler in delight. Derek leaves them to their joy, closing the door to the captain’s quarters closed cutting off the sounds of his excited pack, Derek grumbles to himself about the guilt gnawing at him.  
“Boyd, uncle Peter and the Book.” Derek grits out frustrated. He tiredly opens the door to his room, distracted by his thoughts, only to be shocked by what he sees. Standing in the middle of his room, casually surveying Derek’s many souvenirs, is Stiles. 

“Oh, look at this. It can’t be real.” Stiles matters to himself in disbelief, approaching the skeletal sculpture, he raises a finger to one of the skeletal hands. “It would be far too delica-“ Stiles cuts himself off, eyes widening, when one of the finger bones falls off from the slight brush of his finger. “Oops.”  
Stiles walks away from the fragile structure and goes to Derek’s desk, inspecting his little trinkets. “Oh, now this is more like it.” Stiles scoffs, trifling through the valuables. “Stolen from Venezia, from Pompeii.” Stiles causally lists off. He smirks at the next artifact, lifting it up to fully see the bejeweled bustier in all its glittering glory. “And from a brothel in Beacon, no doubt.” He scoffs.

Derek sucks in a deep breath before making his presence known. Sliding up to Stiles’s side, unnoticed, he smirks before speaking.  
“Good guess.”  
Stiles flails a bit, startled, throwing the bra behind him in shock before he quickly composes himself.  
“What are you doing here?” Derek demands, flashing his alpha eyes to show his seriousness. Derek notices that Stiles is pretty tall, falling just an inch or two shorter than Derek himself, just enough that Derek is able to look down at Stiles. He can’t help but take note that they are kind of the perfect height for each other.

“I’m here to make sure you get the Book of Peace.” Stiles replies, unaffected by Derek’s posturing and oblivious to Derek’s inner monologue. He quirks an eyebrow at Derek as he continues. “Or bring your dead body back if you fail.”  
“Really?” Derek muses, quirking his own eyebrow in amusement at Stiles’ posturing. “And how are you going to pull that off?”  
“By any means necessary.” Stiles replies casually, smirking up at Derek.  
“Did you bring a crew?” Derek asks Stiles as he walks around his room.  
“No.” Stiles admits, realizing that may have been a mistake.  
“Do you know how to get to Nemeton?” Derek asks, casually inspecting his nails as he leans against one of the banisters in his room.  
“Um, no.” Stiles admits reluctantly, yet again.  
“Can you navigate on your own?” Derek asks.  
“Yes!” Stiles proudly exclaims.  
Derek pushes himself off from the banister and approaches Stiles.  
“Good! Then I’ll dump your butt in a rowboat and you can paddle your way back to Beacon.” Derek exclaims faux cheerfully. He makes his way to his bed as he continues. “Because we’re going to Fiji.” Derek informs stiles as he flops himself onto his bed, closing his eyes as he gets ready for a nap.

Stiles gauges Derek as he relaxes on his bed for a moment before smiling to himself.  
“Just as I thought.” Stiles says aloud.  
“Excuse me?” Derek asks, opening an eye to look at Stiles.  
Stiles rests his arms on the edge of Derek’s bed.  
“Derek, you’re not a very complicated guy.” Stiles states casually. Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles who continues speaking.  
“All someone has to do is imagine the most gutless course of action and you’re bound to take it.”  
Derek takes offense. Scoffing at the remark.  
“Hey! This is not my problem. I didn’t steal the book.” Derek explains for what feels like the thousandth time.

Stiles sits on the edge of the bed as he studies Derek.  
“You’re really not going to lose any sleep over this?” He asks.  
“Not a wink.” Derek replies flippantly, rolling over on his side, turning his back to Stiles.  
Stiles leans forward so he can speak into Derek’s ear.  
“I would be tossing and turning, knowing I’m alive, because I let my friend die.” Stiles growls, pushing off the bed, walking back to Derek’s desk, watching Derek’s reaction.  
Predictably, Derek growls in disgust at Stiles’ insinuation. Hopping off the bed, he stalks towards Stiles who regards him with a smug smirk.  
“I’m not responsible for this mess.” Derek says softly. “And I didn’t ask Danny to put his neck on the line for me.”  
Stiles eyes betrays him, showing regret and sadness before he quickly school’s his features.

“Look, clearly I can’t appeal to your honour.” Stiles replies. He looks up at Derek with determination on his face.  
“But I have other ways of convincing you.” Stiles finishes with a quirk of an eyebrow and a smirk.  
“Really?” Derek asks intrigued and a bit turned on. He checks Stiles out, staring at his eyes, lips and his body before quickly looking back at Stiles’ eyes.  
“And how do you expect to do that?” Derek asks, stepping a bit closer to Stiles.  
“By speaking your language.” Stiles replies cheekily, closing the space between them. He grabs Derek’s arm and deposits a big diamond in his hand without breaking eye contact.

Derek looks down at the object, shocked from the coldness in his palm, having expected something else. He appraised the jewel, tossing it up and down, checking the weight before he regards Stiles again.  
“Keep talking.” He tests.  
Stiles produces a small pouch, grabbing Derek’s arm again to deposit the contents into his palm. Derek now has a nice collection of jewels resting in his hand. He nods his head and stashes the jewels away in his drawer before he speaks.  
“This will do.” Derek accepts. He faces Stiles, smiling at the caution on Stiles’ face. “But not for first class.” Derek finishes with a smile.

  
— - —

  
The pack startle from where they stand as the door to the captain’s quarters is kicked open, revealing a struggling body being carried on the shoulders of their alpha captain.

“As you can see, we are more than capable to accommodate the most discerning of Royal tastes.” Derek announces as cheerfully as he can, struggling to carry Stiles who is squirming in his grasp.   
“We have- grunt- excellent ocean views.” He cuts off as stiles manages to punch him on his back. “And luxurious living quarters.” Derek grunts, as he manages to open a door to dump Stiles in. Stiles ends up sprawled on the floor by some barrels of food, pushed by his flailing momentum.

“With three course gourmet meals a day. Pickles, eggs and more pickles!” Derek says with faux enthusiasm. From the shadows of the room, Isaac emerges blinking sleepily before noticing the new member. He perks up and asks Derek who the newcomer is.  
“Oh, There you are, Isaac.” Derek says, realizing Isaac must’ve been napping in the food storage. He turns to regard stiles again, ruffling Isaac’s hair as he speaks.  
“This is Isaac, your new bunkmate.” Derek informs. Isaac gives a shy wave.  
“Well, technically you’re his new bunkmate as it’s originally his bunk.”

Derek straightens up from his perch on the open doors, smirking down at Stiles.  
“We do hope you enjoy your stay aboard the Triskelion! Oh, and if he hugs you in his sleep that means he likes you.” Derek says quickly as he steps back and shuts the door on Stiles who growls, flashing his eyes Omega blue in anger, lunging for Derek and effectively cutting off his threat.

Derek locks the door, watching as it rattles with the force of Stiles’ angry attempts to get out.  
“How did he even get on the ship?” Derek asks himself quietly, curious about his new stowaway. When he turns around, he is met with his pack all interested with each of their own little jewels. When they notice their captain they try to hide their treasure. The twins stuff their diamonds in their mouths, whilst Boyd just casually tucks his away in his trousers. Peter fakes an attempt to hide his ruby by faking a yawn, ruby still visible in his hand, and bringing his hands behind himself. He raises an eyebrow at Peter who simply winks back at him.

He shakes his head fondly before addressing his pack.  
“Crew! We have a new course.” Derek announces, bringing his packmates to attention. “We’re going to Nemeton.” He finishes, to the shock and disappointment of his pack.   
“What happened to Fiji?” He hears Aiden ask.  
“No fun?” Ethan quips.  
“No beaches?” Aiden asks futilely.  
He walks towards Boyd at the wheel, ignoring the inquiries of the twins, stopping in his tracks when a lei lands on his head.

“Scott!” He yells up.  
Scott appears beside him, dangling from a rope with his own lei around his neck.  
“Sorry, captain.” Scott apologizes, retrieving the lei from his captain’s hand.  
“But did you say Nemeton?” He asks, fear evident in his shaky voice.  
“That’s right.” Derek confirms.   
“That wouldn’t be the same Nemeton from which no sailor ever returns?” Scott presses. Derek pushes Scott away from him and continues his way to Boyd.  
Scott follows beside him, swinging from his rope, gliding besides Derek.  
“The Nemeton of the lost souls, beacon of monsters, where they grind your bones and pickles your spleen and-!” Scott’s increasing panic is cut off by Derek who grabs the tail of his rope to stop him and hold him in place.

“No, Scott. This is the nice Nemeton, with lots of beaches and drinks. You know, the ones with the little umbrellas.” Derek soothes Scott.   
“No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, me volvieron a joder.” Scott chants in Spanish. Derek rolls his eyes fondly at Scott’s antics, finally reaching Boyd.  
Boyd doesn’t speak but he gives Derek a knowing look.  
“I’m only doing this for the money.” Derek replies to Boyd’s silent implications.  
“Right, so how do we get there?” Boyd asks. Derek looks out at the dark horizon. He points at the biggest star hovering between the sky and the sea.  
“That star there is our point.” Derek informs. Boyd spins the wheel to guide the ship to follow the star, trusting in his captain’s decision.

  
— - —

  
*In the void of the nebulous *

  
Jennifer watches the pack through the mirage in her martini glass, surrounded by her creatures. She hums, intrigued.

“Our little thief isn’t going to run away.” She muses aloud.  
One of her creatures, a fierce bird constellation screeches to her.  
“He think they’re going to pay us a visit.”  
Cetus clicks and hisses in response.  
“Let’s provide them with some mood music.” Jennifer offers. She glides a finger along the rim of the glass, emitting a melodic hum.

  
— - —

  
*Back on Earth, at sea *

Stiles uses the knife Isaac handed him to take the hinges off the door. He takes out the last bolt and kicks the door open, sweating from the strain.  
He dusts himself off as he straightens and steps outside, standing in the fallen door. He turns to look behind him, handing the knife back to Isaac who tentatively takes it back, tucking it away, staying in the shadows of the room.

“Oh come on, Isaac. You look great!” Stiles encourages as he steps aside to let Isaac pass. Isaac slowly shuffled himself out, looking around at his busy packmates wearily. He startles when Scott swings down to his side, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
“You look cute, my love.” Scott compliments, feeling the ribbon that ties the braid in Isaac’s hair.

Stiles leaves Scott to Isaac as he walks along the deck, heading towards Derek at wheel. He passes Boyd who yells out instructions to the crew.  
“Look lively, guys! Ethan, get the long poles!”  
Ethan passes Stiles to grab a long pole for the masts, narrowly missing Stiles with the poles as he moves past him.  
“Oh! Sorry, dude.” Ethan apologizes in passing.  
Stiles continues his path, ascending the stairs until he’s at the docks with Derek who’s manning the wheel.  
Stiles follows Derek’s gaze, seeing the narrow, rocky alcove they’re heading towards.

“The Dragon’s Teeth?”  
Stiles says aloud. He’s startled when one of Derek’s packmates appears besides him, hovering from a rope.  
“Indeed, señor. Only the most foolish of captain’s would dare sail a ship through this.” The packmates tells stiles, only to look frightened when Derek addresses him.  
“Scott!” Derek calls out, eyes glowing red, not taking his eyes off the ocean.  
“Reef the fores'le.” He orders.  
Scott gulps audibly, eyes flashing beta gold. He turns to Stiles before he leaves.  
“Excuse me, señor.” Scott apologizes before departing back up towards the masts. 

Stiles walks closer to Derek, surveying the crew before searching Derek’s face.  
“Are you sure you know what -“ Stiles begins to ask only to be interrupted.  
“Yes, we’ve done this kind of thing before.” Derek informs, not looking at Stiles.  
“Look -“ Stiles is interrupted yet again before he can get another word out.  
“No, there is no other way.” Derek replies nonchalantly, still not looking at Stiles.  
“But-“  
“And yes, you have my permission to stand there quietly and get a free lesson in sailing.” Derek quips, cheerily.  
Stiles opens his mouth intending to make himself heard, only to be taken aback by Derek’s next words.  
“Besides, a ship is no place for an Omega.” Derek finishes.  
Stiles gasps silently, hurt by Derek’s words.

“Aiden! Easy on the mains!” Derek orders as the ship makes a rocky turn into the cavern’s opening.  
“Steady as she goes!” Derek calls out to his pack.  
The ship sails through the rocky terrain. The pack all look at the wreckage of ships before them, broken and ominous in the foggy atmosphere.  
Skulls clatter and are crushed under the ship as they sail along the path. A soft melody starts up unnoticed by the crew.  
“Steady.” Derek warns, cautious about the eerie cavern they’re sailing through.  
“What’s that sound?” Stiles asks Derek, who slumps dreamily upon the wheel.  
Derek shushes him distractedly. Stiles looks at the rest of the pack, all of them seem to be in a trance, except Isaac who shares a worried look with Stiles.

The singing gets louder as the boat continues its path along the terrain, sirens emerge from the waters below, enticing the pack with their enchanting melodies.  
Isaac cusses at the sirens when one gets too close to Scott.  
“Sirens.” Stiles whispers to himself. He’s only ever read about them in books, he’s awestruck to be able to see one in person. But he also knows how dangerous they are to straight and bi betas and especially alphas.  
Stiles goes back to Derek, hoping he might be resilient to sirens charms.  
“Derek?” Stiles calls, shaking his arm. When Derek doesn’t react, he heads down the stairs to the deck with the pack.   
“Ethan? Aiden?” Stiles calls out, only to see them being dragged along by sirens before knocking into each other and accidentally kissing. They seem to snap out the enchantment for a second as they gag and detach from each other.

“Come and get it, ladies!” Peter calls out, arms open wide to two sirens, a dopey smile on his face.  
Stiles rolls his eyes at Peter before turning away. “Boyd?”  
“Come with me, we’ll speak of love.” Boyd croons to the sirens approaching him.  
Stiles is distracted as he sees Isaac chasing after Scott who is swinging from a rope across the ship, kissing a siren, then crashing into a pole. Stiles sees Isaac fretting over an unconscious Scott.  
“Derek.” Stiles remembers, turning in time to see Derek flirting with a siren with the most lamest pick up.  
“The name’s Hale, Derek Hale.”  
“Ugh, men.” Stiles groans out.

The singing increases as the sirens get more bold. They grab Derek, hauling him away, causing the wheel to spin out of control. The ship turns abruptly, crashing into rocks and wreckage. Everyone stumbles around the ship, trying to keep their balance. Ethan and Aiden fight each other over a siren. Stiles looks around spotting a discarded rope. He grabs it, tossing the other end to Isaac who’s left an unconscious Scott safe from the others.   
“Round the deck, now!” Stiles orders. Isaac nods in agreement, running around the deck, collecting his packmates and tying them to a pole so they’re safe from the sirens clutches.

“Querida, querida, Querida! My darling!” Scott’s calls out as he awakens and swings across the ship from a rope. Fear stiles Isaac as he watches Scott approach the siren’s open arms.  
“Scott!” Isaac calls out, hoping to get his attention, as he determinedly secures the knot on the rope tying the rest of his struggling pack to the pole.  
Stiles sees their interaction as he struggles to hoist Derek up.   
Scott kisses a siren, mumbling into the kiss. “El mar y las olas se van.”  
He lets go of the rope, too caught up in the enchantment to notice, they fall into the ocean below. Beneath the water, Scott is knocked out from the enchantment, clarity running through him, he struggles against the grips of the siren, trying to swim up to the surface.

Stiles rests Derek on a crate as he grabs a rope and swings down, grabbing Scott and swinging them both back onto the ship.  
One safely back on the ship, Stiles sees Derek being strung along by a siren. Stiles calls out for Isaac who has finished securing his pack to the pole. Isaac nods his understanding to Stiles, seeing he’s too far from Derek to reach him in time, as the sirens have led Derek to the edge of the ship, Isaac reaches a clawed hand out, grabbing at Derek’s back, only to accidentally pierce Derek’s butt. Derek grunts out in pain, but Isaac ignores him and hauls his alpha back safely on the ship, both of them sprawling out on the ship from the force.

Once Derek gathers himself back up he’s immediately confronted by another siren who kisses him. The wheel spins erratically from the currents of the ocean, causing the inhabitants to stumble around yet again. The ship goes down a small drop, causing Derek to crash into Stiles and kiss him instead. Stiles stands shocked for a few seconds, having Derek kiss him deeply. Stiles snaps himself out of the shock, curls a hand into a fist and punches Derek off of him. Once Derek is down, Stiles continues his way to the wheel, he grabs the spinning wheel and manages to stop it in its path, he turns it with all his might, against the strong currents of the ocean, he manages to steer the ship to the exit of the Dragon’s Teeth.

“Isaac, the blades!” Stiles calls out. Isaac hauls himself up, running to the lever to deploy the blades. The blades help keep the boat safe from the rocks and wreckage, they lose a few blades but the ship manages to stay relatively safe.  
They crash into a few of the sirens on the way, who screech from the impact. Once they hit calmer waters, the fish swim away and the crew cough out any water they may have ingested, free from the rope that untangled during the rocky escape. Derek coughs out the salt water he inhaled, hoisting himself up he sees an island in the distance, turning to see Stiles on the docks at the wheel.

“Oh, my precious.” Peter croons, kissing a fish repeatedly.  
Derek punches the fish out of his uncle’s grasp on his way to the docks.  
“Wake up, you idiot!” Derek tells him as he passes.   
The rest of the pack groan as they stretch out their sore muscles.  
“What happened?” Aiden asks, looking around confused. “Did Derek save us?”  
“No, Stiles did.” Isaac says as Scott hugs Isaac tightly, rubbing his head affectionately into Isaac’s neck, kissing his shoulder and neck.

“Stiles saved us?”, “Stiles saved us!” Is scattered around the ship as the pack cheer for their hero.

“Alright guys, snap out of it. Let’s get back to reality. We’ve got a ship to sail!” Boyd calls out, making sure their pack gets back to business.

Isaac approaches Stiles once freed from Scott’s octopus grip. Stiles smiles and pulls Isaac in for a hug of his own.   
“There’s my little hero!” Stiles praises, huge smile on both their faces as they hug one another. “You were so brave!” Stiles tells Isaac.  
Derek watches silently, not wanting to ruin Isaac’s moment. Once they pull apart Derek makes his presence known with an unsubtle cough.  
Stiles straightens his back, putting his hands back on the wheel as he quirks an eyebrow and a sideways glance at Derek.  
“Still think a ship is no place for an Omega?” Stiles asks, teasingly.  
“Absolutely!” Derek buffs out. Isaac groans quietly in the background.

“I mean, look at my ship!” Derek says outraged. He turns to the rails of the ship, delicately touching the design, only for a piece to chip off. He holds the broken piece aloft in his hand.  
“This railing was hand-carved mahogany!” He exclaims, tossing the piece aside as he moves to another section of the ship. Stiles rolls his eyes, cocking a hip out in frustration.  
“And here! These moldings came all the way from Devenford! Do you have any idea what it took to steal these?” Derek’s asks rhetorically. He then straightens up, crossing his arms in front of himself and gives Stiles a stern look.  
“That’s exactly why omegas shouldn’t drive.” Derek finishes. Isaac is shaking his head at Derek sadly in the background.

“Are you crazy?” Stiles yells out frustrated, stalking to Derek until they’re faces are inches apart. He snarls in his face, eyes glowing Omega blue in anger. “I saved your life!”  
“Oh, I would’ve been just fine.” Derek says casually, causing stiles to step back. “I always am.” Derek says confidently.  
Stiles shakes his head at Derek’s audacity.  
“Right.” Stiles grits out through clenched teeth.   
“So ungrateful. It’s just typical.” Stiles mutters as he walks away from Derek, passing the rest of the crew who watch on with fear and slight amusement.   
“And you chipped the paint!” Derek calls after Stiles.   
Stiles clenches his fists on the doorknob of his “bunk”, tensing up at Derek’s smug voice.  
“Look at it! Right here! It’s more than just a little scratch!” Derek calls.  
Stiles whirls around, wrenching the door open, piercing Derek with a deadly glare, accompanied by the glow of his blue eyes. He seethes audibly and slams the door closed on Derek.

The ship is silent for a second before the pack unanimously turn to fix Derek with a disappointing look.  
Derek looks to Boyd who shakes his head sadly at Derek. He turns to Isaac who huffs at him, shaking his head and walking to Scott who outright glares at Derek.  
Derek groans, stiffly making his way down the stairs towards the “bunk” he assigned Stiles, which is really just the food storage.   
“The pack, and Isaac and that-that- that Omega!” Derek grunts frustratedly.  
Once he’s in front of the door, he knocks on it, waiting for Stiles to open up. He turns to his pack who are staring at him with disappointment. He turns back to the door and knocks again since Stiles hasn’t answered.  
Stiles finally opens up, sticking his head out, glaring at Derek.

“What?” Stiles grunts out.  
“Thank you!” Derek growls back.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles growls in return.  
“I won’t!” Derek replies angrily.  
“Good!” Stiles replies sarcastically.  
“Goodbye!” Derek grunts.  
“Bye to you!” Stiles growls, closing the door on Derek’s face, shrouding the deck in silence yet again.

Derek straightens up and turns to his pack, hoping they’re satisfied.  
The pack walk off, minding their own business, Peter departs with a smirk on his face that Derek doesn’t like at all, and Isaac stays behind giving Derek a warm smile, proud of his attempt to apologize.  
“You happy now?” Derek grunts tiredly at him before walking away to head back to the wheel.  
Isaac sees the damage he caused by his claws. Derek’s trousers have torn, revealing his ass to the world, specks of dried blood indicate where his claws had punctured, but have since healed. Isaac looks away guiltily, heading off to join Scott before Derek can notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Scott says:  
> “No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, me volvieron a joder.”- I can’t believe it, I can’t believe it, they screwed me again.
> 
> “El mar y las olas se van”- The sea and the waves go away


	5. I’ll Show You Repressed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- Danny and Jackson have an emotional talk  
> \- the pack try to fix the ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I’ve started working at my first ever job a few days ago, I’ve been hustling to write my story. In an apology for any future long delays in uploading I’m posting chapter 5 now!  
> If you’d like to see regular updates/notifications on uploads you can follow my instagram @ Lizbit_97 (link in my bio) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

*In Beacon *

Danny silently stares out at the moon and stars from the gaps in his barred window. The silence of the cell is broken by the loud metallic squeak of the cell door opening. Danny turns around to see Jackson quietly slip into the cell, leaving the door ajar. He walks to Danny urgently.

“Danny, come quickly.” Jackson urges, grabbing hold of Danny’s arm and gently guiding him towards the cell door, ignoring Danny’s flabbergasted questions.  
“There’s a ship waiting in the harbor. A crew of my most trusted guards will take you far from Beacon.” Jackson explains.  
Danny stops walking once in front of the cell door, Jackson turns to Danny with a sad and questioning look.  
“But the ambassador’s guards?” Danny asks.  
“Are asleep or well bribed. But we have to go quickly now.” Jackson urges.  
“Go where?” Danny asks sadly, causing Jackson’s face to drop.  
“To live the rest of my life in exile?” Danny asks rhetorically.

Jackson faces Danny fully, walking to stand directly in front of him. He grabs both of Danny’s shoulders, looking at him with earnest.  
“To live, Danny.” He says, eyes imploring Danny.  
“I won’t let them execute you for Hale’s crime.” He states passionately, shaking his head in anguish.  
Danny places his hands gently on top of Jackson’s arms.  
“Neither will Derek.” Danny consoles.

Jackson drops his arms from Danny’s shoulders, shaking his head in disbelief.  
“Danny, don’t be foolish. Hale has no intention of going to Nemeton. The Derek you knew as a child is-.”  
“Is still in him as a man.” Danny interrupts. “I’ve seen it.”  
“Danny…” Jackson trails off, knowing whatever he may say will not sway Danny. He sighs in defeat, closing his eyes tightly, not wanting his eyes to tear up.

“Go, Jackson.” Danny says gently, softly leading Jackson to the slightly opened cell door. “I know what I’m doing.” Danny reassures him, pulling Jackson into a tight hug. Jackson buries his face into Danny’s shoulder, wishing for them to be in a different situation. He pulls away from Danny, kissing him gently on the cheek. Danny walks back over to the window as Jackson leaves the cell. Jackson locks the door behind him. He rests his back on the cell door, finally letting his tears fall, he slides down the door until he’s sat on the floor and buries his face into his arms to muffle the sobs that escape him.

  
— - —

  
*on the ship*

  
“Alright, listen up!” Boyd announces to the crew. They’ve dropped anchor by a small island. “We’re here for 10 minutes! You get lost, you get left!” Boyd informs them.  
The pack all murmur quietly to themselves as they gear up and prepare to explore the island. Boyd walks over to their captain who is surveying the damage his ship encountered from their siren attack.

“How did one Omega do so much damage?” Derek asks mournfully. The railing he was gently caressing cracks, he lifts up the chunk of wood that came off, sighs, and then chucks it into the ocean.   
“All right!” Derek states loudly, garnering the attention of his crew. “I’m going to need the full set of chisels, the jack plane and about a cord of cut wood!”

“You heard the captain.” Boyd concludes. “Find some logs and be quick about it!”

“Oh, for heaven's sake!” Stiles groans frustratedly as he walks along the dock, joining the rest of the pack. He turns to Derek who’s making his way down the stairs to join the others.  
“You only need a little tree sap, and she’ll be as good as new!” Stiles informs Derek.  
“When I want your advice I’ll-.” Derek starts only to stop abruptly when he sees Stiles making his way to the plank where the others are departing from.  
“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” Derek asks Stiles, standing in front of him to stop him from continuing.  
Stiles simply side steps Derek and continues his way down the plank.

“Okay, Fine!” Derek huffs. “At least take someone with you!” Derek insists, only for the pack to immediately offer Stiles their company.  
“May I assist you, Stiles?” Peter asks respectfully.  
“Why, thank you.” Stiles replies flattered, accepting the hand Peter offered. Peter helps him walk the rest of the way down the plank so he lands safely on the island.  
Scott is there at the end, waiting for Stiles.  
“Right this way, señor.” Scott says, hands outstretched in the direction of where the rest of the pack have taken.

Stiles turns his head to the side as he speaks, intending for Derek to hear.  
“How nice to see _some_ men haven’t forgotten a little common courtesy.” Stiles quips, before making his way to the others, in the direction that Scott showed.

“Common courtesy.” Erica snorts at Derek as she hops down the ship, before Derek can react, landing effortlessly onto the sands of the island. She salutes Derek teasingly, and gives Boyd a sultry wink, before jogging off to join Stiles and the others.

Boyd finally finds a decent sized empty bucket, and silently makes his way over to the plank only to be stopped by Derek.  
“Not so fast.” Derek says.  
Boyd sets the bucket down as he turns to his captain.  
“But you know he’s right.” Boyd informs him gently. “The tree sap would be perfect for…” Boyd trails off, seeing the hardened look in Derek’s eyes as he watches Stiles mingle with the pack.

“Just stay with the ship.” Derek orders softly. He picks up the discarded bucket before making his way down.

— - —

  
“I already said thank you. That’s what this is all about isn’t it?” Derek says tiredly, following Stiles as he walks along the island, carrying the bucket Derek offered him. 

“This is about repairing the ship.” Stiles says, not looking at Derek, walking towards a healthy looking tree.  
“If I break something I fix it. Um, knife, please?” Stiles asks, stopping in front of the tree, placing the bucket down.  
Derek scoffs, folding his arms in front of him.  
“Oh, yeah. Like I’d give you a weapon?” Derek scoffs a laugh, only to be caught off guard when the pack present their own weapons out for Stiles to take.

“Thank you, Scott.” Stiles says, taking the knife from him and slicing a chunk off the tree trunk, holding the bucket up for sap to pour into.  
Scott smiles proudly at Stiles before silently walking backwards to stop by Derek’s side.  
“You know, you really ought to be a little more courteous.” Scott says nonchalantly.  
Derek punches Scott, sending him a couple feet away from the force. Isaac rushes to Scott’s side, making sure he’s okay.  
“Great, now I’m getting etiquette lessons from a bilge rat.” Derek groans to himself, massaging his temples.

“Well, he did save the ship, nephew.” Peter pipes up.  
“Thank you, Peter.” Stiles praises,   
“And now he’s helping to fix it.” Scott chimes in cheerily, an arm around Isaac.  
“Very handy, I say,” Erica says. “And brave.”  
Derek surveys the awe on his pack’s faces. He rolls his eyes and growls softly.  
“This Omega wouldn’t know how to fix a broken fingernail!” Derek fumes.

Stiles puts down the full bucket. Exhaling deeply before addressing Derek.  
“Honestly, you are the most boorish, pig-headed man I’ve ever met!” Stiles seethes.  
“Hey, kid, I’ve seen the highborns your type hangs out with.” Derek says chuckling, raising an eyebrow tauntingly at Stiles. “And I’m the only man you’ve ever met.” Derek finishes with a smirk. He turns around and starts walking away.  
Stiles’s eye twitches. He picks up the discarded bucket and hurls it at Derek, hitting him on the head, drenching Derek in the tree sap.   
“Ooh.” Peter crows softly, eyes darting alternately from Derek and Stiles, smiling in anticipation. 

Derek turns around slowly, wiping a hand across his face to clear it from sap. He sees Stiles jut a hip out and smile smugly at him.  
Derek leans down and gathers a ball of mud.  
“Oh no, no! Don’t you dare-!” Stiles warns only to get cut off when the mound of mud hits him in the face. He’s sent sprawling to the ground from the force.  
“Five on Stiles.” Ethan bets to Aiden.

Stiles growls as he sits back up. He swipes the mud off his face and springs back to his feet, blue eyes flashing at Derek.  
“You- you egotistical-!” Stiles rants, words being drowned out by Derek’s responses.  
“You spoiled-!” Derek shouts back.  
“Disrespectful…” Stiles yells, grabbing a passing crab and throwing it at Derek.  
“Deluded-!” Derek retaliates, dodging the crab.  
“Pretentious! Pompous!” Stiles shouts back.  
“High-and-mighty!” Derek responds, smiling at Stiles’ passion.  
“Self-centered, untrustworthy, ungrateful, impossible, insufferable...!” Stiles lists off as he slowly makes his way to Derek.

“At least I’m not repressed!” Derek shoots back once Stiles is a foot away from him.  
His words stop Stiles in his tracks. He huffs in outrage.  
“Repressed!?!” Stiles seethes. He spots a big, flat rock to his side.  
“I’ll show you repressed!” Stiles growls, bending down to rip the rock from the ground. When he has it positioned above his head, ready to hit Derek with it, the ground beneath them starts to rumble and shake. The birds all cry as they fly out from the trees, fleeing away from the island.

“What the-?” Derek voices his confusion.  
Suddenly they hear a low _whoosh_ as the ground finally settles, everyone frozen in their positions.  
“Put it back.” Derek quietly suggests to Stiles who’s still carrying the rock.  
Stiles slowly lowers the rock back to the ground, chuckling nervously. Once the rock is placed on the ground, the space between Stiles and Derek cracks, creating a line that gets wider as the ground moves under the two, pushing them backwards as the slit gets bigger revealing an eye.

“Whoah, whoah!” Scott yells, trying and failing to gather his balance, he lands on the eyeball. “Ew.” Scott groans lifting his hands and seeing the mucus hanging off of him. Isaac rushes to Scott’s aid, helping him wipe off and get off the eye. They scream as the pupil moves to Scott and Isaac. Derek screams when the pupil moves to look at him, and then it swivels to look at Stiles. They all yell and scream as the “island” shakes again, trees and bushes disappearing into the ground, and a light dangling from a giant fleshy antenna hovers above them.

“Run!” Derek yells at his packmates. “It’s a fish!”  
He grabs Stiles’ arm as he passes him, leading him back in the direction of the ship, his pack following behind them.  
“Boyd!” Derek yells out, hoping Boyd will be able to hear and catch them.

Boyd hangs onto the wheel, steadying himself and the ship as the island before him moves and transforms into a giant anglerfish. He spots movement on the side of the fish, heading towards him.

The fish lifts a giant fin, causing the pack to slip and slide down the side and land on the elevated fin.  
“Boyd!” Derek calls out as they continue sliding down the fish.  
“Got it!” Boyd yells back, aligning the ship to be parallel to the fish.  
“Jump!” Peter orders, being the first to jump off and land back on the ship. The others follow suit, Derek jumps off holding onto Stiles, making sure they land safely back aboard the Triskelion.

“Veer off, Boyd!” Derek orders, as he straightens up.  
Stiles immediately rights himself.  
“The star!” He points out, gesturing to the setting horizon where it reveals the big star that leads to Nemeton.  
“Wait! Hold your heading!” Derek instructs. Boyd leaves their heading in the direction of the fish.  
“Scott! Tie it off!” Derek orders a confused and worried Scott.   
Derek throws a rope at the anglerfish, catching it on its antenna.  
Scott finally sees the end tai, of Derek’s rope and ties it securely to the ship.  
Derek swings down from the rope, whooping in excitement as the ship gathers speed from the fish.

  
— - —

  
The pack all groan as the ship bounces off another current. The ship is still being pulled by the fish, bouncing from the speed and resistance of the waves against the ship.

“Derek!” Boyd calls out, groaning. “The pack can't take much more!”  
Derek groans as the ship bounces again.  
“I can’t take much more, either! Cut the line!” Derek orders, groaning in pain.  
Boyd cuts the rope, detaching them from the fish. The ship slows down until it matches the speed of the wind in the sails, sailing smoothly and no longer bouncing.

Ethan and Aiden groan, sinking down until they lie sprawled across the dock. Erica burps, resting against Boyd who has her curled up in his lap, resting his chin on her head. Scott, Isaac and Peter rest against a railing, hoping to stop their nausea, only for Isaac to start gagging.

“Oh no, Isaac. Hold on! No, NO!” Peter screams, as Isaac ends up throwing up in his direction, vomiting by his feet. “Oh, Isaac...” Peter groans as he steps back a bit to avoid stepping in the puke. Scott rubs Isaac’s back comfortingly with one hand and uses the other to pull Isaac’s hair away from his face.

“Hey, where’d he get the carrots?” Aiden asks across the dock.

  
— - —

  
Derek sits by stiles on a bench, groaning as he settles down.   
“Who’s idea was that again?” Derek asks sarcastically.  
“I don’t know.” Stiles replies, faux-casually, chuckling at Derek’s expense. “But he owes me lunch.”  
Derek smiles softly at Stiles for a minute before he looks out at the sea.  
“The Granite Gates.” Derek announces, looking at the mountainous tavern they’re heading to.  
“Bet you never thought I’d get us this far.” Derek says teasingly.  
Stiles chuckles, a hint of sadness in his tone. 

“No, I didn’t.” Stiles replies truthfully, head down as he plays with his fingers.  
“But Danny did.” He continues, lifting his head up and facing Derek.  
“For some reason, he trusts you.” Stiles finishes gently.  
Derek chuckles softly.  
“Well, what could he have been thinking?” Derek jokes half-heartedly.

“How did you two ever meet?” Stiles asks curiously.  
Derek chuckles passionately at the memory.  
“Running for my life, as usual.” Derek starts, turning to face Stiles.  
“A couple of angry thugs had cornered me outside the palace walls. I was trapped.” Derek recounts. He pulls out a sword from his holster as he continues his story.

“A sword at my throat, at my neck, at my-!” Derek says, indicating with his sword, only to be interrupted by Peter who slams the food storage doors open.  
“Pickles and eggs!” Peter announces, mouth stuffed with eggs, as he hauls out a barrel of each food in his arms.  
Derek and Stiles turn back to face each other after Peter walks off, only to realize that Derek still has his sword hovering in front of his groin area.

Derek chuckles and clears his throat, pocketing his sword.  
“Well, you get the idea.” Derek says once he calms his heart.  
Stiles smiles at him reassuringly, waiting for him to continue his story. He does.  
“And then suddenly there was a fourth blade. It was Danny!” Derek recalls happily.  
“You see, he had seen it all from his room in the palace.” Derek smiles, unaware he had inched closer to Stiles from his excitement.  
“He actually climbed down the palace walls to fight at my side. And, boy, did we fight! It was like we rehearsed it! We were best friends from that day forward.” Derek finishes off, sighing happily.

“What happened with you two?” Stiles asks gently.  
He notices Derek staring at him with a look Stiles can’t discern. He chuckles trying to dissuade the intensity.  
“What is it?” Stiles asks.  
Derek finally looks away, down at his lap.  
“We took different paths.” Derek replies, a sad finality in his voice


	6. A Good Knife Has 1,001 Uses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a month since I last updated (sorry) but I’ve finished this chapter and I’ve made good progress on the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this! If you want to know updates on the story or an advance notice on when I upload the last chapter, I post and update on my Twitter and Instagram accounts(same name as here) 😊

_“We took different paths.”_

*in Nemeton *

Jennifer watches their conversation through the reflections of floating bubbles as she lounges in a bubble bath. She rolls her eyes at the mirage.

“Ugh. Enough talking.” She announces dully.  
“Time for more screaming!” She crows, shuddering in anticipation. She lifts a bubble in the palm of her hand, blowing on the spelled bubble, freezing it with her breath. She smirks down at the crystallized bubble, waiting to see the consequences.

— - —

  
*Out at sea*

A huge gust of cold wind races across the ocean, freezing everything around it as it passes. It blows past the Triskelion, stopping the ship in the middle of the now frozen ocean. Isaac, who was drinking water when it passed, now has a lump of ice in his mouth. 

Derek, who was bent over looking at a map with Boyd, straightens up and looks around at the newly frozen surroundings.  
“For crying out loud, what next?” Derek groans, turning around and almost walking straight into Boyd.  
“Oh! Get a shirt on before you poke someone’s eye out.” Derek says as he sidesteps Boyd, referring to his exposed chest.

— - —

  
Everyone, now decked in warm winter clothes, are all converged on the deck, looking at the white fluffy snow covering the Granite Gates.

Derek comes out of his captain’s quarters, decked in a thick, fur-lined, hooded coat and winter boots.  
“Alright, I want you out there breaking up the ice, we’ve got to keep moving!” Derek orders to half of his crew.

Scott grumbles as he, the twins, and Peter are out on the frozen ocean, hacking away at the thick ice with picks.  
“Steal the book of Peace.” Scott grunts through chattering teeth as continues to hack at the ice. “We’ll retire to Fiji.” 

Meanwhile, Stiles and Isaac watch them as they work on the ice whilst the others are studying over the map, figuring out how to get to Nemeton.   
Isaac notices something move by the mountains from the corner of his eye. He grabs Stiles’ hand anxiously, causing Stiles to catch the slight movement amongst the blanket of white.  
“Guys?” Isaac calls out nervously, his voice shaking slightly.

No sooner after that a soft bird-like cry emits from the mountains followed by a loud boom as snow and rocks explode from the mountains, revealing a white gigantic bird. It soars above them in a circle before suddenly diving down towards the pack on the ice.

“Get back to the ship! Hurry!” Stiles and Derek call simultaneously. Warning the pack who run back to the ship. Peter and the twins have the advantage of being closer to the ship, not having a long way to run, unlike Scott who was further away and is struggling to outrun the avian beast. The bird swoops down, descending towards Peter with its talons out. Peter dives into the icy ocean to evade its grasp, the bird flies past with a cry, continuing its path to its next victim.

  
“Scott!” Isaac cries, tears running down his face as he watches Scott get snatched up by the huge talons. Scott uses his pick axe and hacks at them, injuring the bird and causing it to release him. Isaac sees Scott plummeting down from the sky, he uses the time to grab a rope and swing around the ship to catch Scott midair and land them both safely back onto the docks. Scott smiles lovingly at his mate, grateful for his quick thinking. Their moment is broken as the bird screeches again, signaling its return.

Derek watches, in what seems like slow motion, as the bird circles back and heads towards Stiles who’s helping Peter climb back aboard the ship.   
“Stiles!” Derek cries out, rushing towards him, only for Stiles to be lifted from the ship. He jumps up to reach for Stiles’ outstretched hand, their fingers locking together for a second, only to be separated from the force of the bird’s ascension and the opposing force of Derek slamming into the ship’s rails. Derek watches helpless as Stiles and the avian disappear into the snowy peak of the tallest mountain.

— - —

Stiles drops and tumbles roughly onto the snowy ground, he quickly crawls away only for his coat to be caught by the birds beak. He shuffles out of his coat to be free, and quickly hides behind a big curved rock, hiding under its shadow. He peaks out to see the giant avian throw up his coat and chew at it, it realizes there’s no human and tosses the offending garment away, looking around its vicinity for its escaped prey. Stiles ducks back behind the boulder so he doesn’t risk getting found. He silently prays for Derek or the others to help him, his heart pounding in his chest with an oncoming panic.

— - —

“Scott! Don’t let the blocks freeze!”  
Derek shouts his order to his beta as he makes his way along the ship.

“Aye, Captain!” Scott dutifully replies, swinging off the boat from a rope to land on the frozen ocean before them.

Derek makes his way over to Boyd at the wheel.   
“Boyd.”  
“Yes, Derek?” Boyd replies, turning away from the map to give his alpha and captain his attention.  
“Give me a hug?” Derek requests, reaching his arms out to his beta.  
“Excuse me?” Boyd says taken aback, shocked by his usually stoic captain’s request.  
Derek ignores his beta’s confusion, wrapping his arms around Boyd in a hug. He pulls back not a second later brandishing the two swords Boyd keeps in his back holster.  
Boyd’s shakes his head at Derek’s smirk, and rolls his eyes as he turns away from his captain to place his attention back to the map, he can hear Erica laughing her ass off down below. He harrumphs in annoyance.

Derek continues packing, he grabs a shield and a crossbow and secures them to his person. He whistles out for Isaac as he places himself on their makeshift catapult. Isaac appears quickly to pull the lever that activates the catapult, launching Derek off the ship at high speed. Derek lands on the mountain, sliding down for a second before he digs the blades he attached to his shoes to get a firmer grip and stop his descent. He grabs his daggers, one in each hand and uses the, to climb the red of the way up the mountain. He grumbles as he goes.  
“He couldn’t see the bird?” Derek grunts. “Everyone else saw it. *grunt* It’s as big as a freaking ship! Stiles? Stiles is looking the other way!” Derek grumbles. Internally he does acknowledge the reason Stiles was looking elsewhere was due to the fact that he was helping Peter.

— - —

  
Stiles peaks out from the safety of the giant boulder. He watches as the giant avian pecks frantically at the snow around it, searching for Stiles. The bird looks up in time to see Stiles before he can duck out of sight. The bird screeches as it races towards its prey. Stiles runs away from the boulder, he jumps down a small cliff to land on the lower level of the mountain, before he can run he’s pulled to the side and into the shadows of a frozen dome with a hand over his mouth, out of sight from the bird who cries out at losing its prey yet again.

Stiles rests against the solid form behind him, trying to slow his heartbeat to a normal pace, he calms at the soft shushing that the form behind him emits. Holding onto the arm that lowered down to his chest, no longer covering his mouth, he catches his breath and turns around to face his helper.

“You’re rescuing me?” Stiles asks, both incredulous and excited, a smile on his face.

“Yes, if that’s what you want to call it.” Derek replies somewhat stilted, trying to act cool. He recovers from his embarrassment with,  
“But this is going to cost you another diamond. Rescues aren’t part of the usual tourist package.”  
Stiles just gives him the stink eye. They hear the bird approaching closer so they quickly crawl to the other frozen dome undetected. Once they are safely hidden Stiles turns to Derek.  
“So, how are we going to get down?”  
“I- I don’t know.” Derek admits.  
“What?” Stiles hisses incredulous.  
“I don’t know yet.” Derek corrects himself. “I’m thinking about it, alright?” Derek says to Stiles who looks at him desperately.

“You scaled a thousand foot tower of ice and you don’t know how to get down?” Stiles’ voice cracks.  
“Of all the ungrateful-“ Derek growls, eyes flashing red in frustration. He takes a deep breath before addressing Stiles again. “Look! If you’d rather take your chances on your own, that can be arranged!” Derek says exasperatedly.  
Stiles shushes Derek, then whispers for him to hide behind the thick frozen pillars. They hear the avian screech by as the ground beneath the, shakes from its thunderous steps. Once the ground settles as the bird walks off to a safe distance away Stiles rights himself again and turns to Derek.  
“So what do we have to work with? Ropes?” Stiles asks. To which Derek hums before answering no.  
“Grappling hooks?” Stiles tries again.  
“Yeah- No.” Derek admits.  
“Your swords?” Stiles asks desperately, voice breaking and eyes filled with fear.

Derek looks around before perking up.  
“I’ve got this!” Derek exclaims, brandishing one of Boyd’s long daggers.  
“Great!” Stiles says. “He can pick his teeth when he’s done with us!” He finishes off sarcastic.  
“Okay.” Derek says, voice serious. “In the hands of an expert, a good knife has 1001 uses.” Derek chides as he plays tricks with the knife, demonstrating his point only for it to go wrong when he accidentally flips the dagger too hard that it imbeds itself into the frozen dome’s ceiling before falling back down.  
“Oops.” Derek mutters, wincing as their hideout cracks and collapses down around them, revealing their location.  
The giant avian perks up from a distance, hearing the ruckus.  
Stiles growls at Derek, his eyes flashing blue as he glares at him.  
Derek chuckles nervously, he looks away from stiles to see the bird turn towards them. “Run!” He yells out, at the same time the bird screeches upon spotting them.

Derek quickly stands, grabbing Stiles’ arm as he runs away from the approaching avian.  
“Come on! Faster!” Derek yells as he tugs on the arm in his hands, not wanting to lose Stiles to the behemoth again.  
“Wait! What are you-“ Stiles stutters as he sees them approaching the mountains edge.   
“Let’s go!” Derek yells, jumping off the edge and bring Stiles, who screams in fear, down with him.  
Midair, Derek uses the time to grab Stiles and position them so that he is carrying Stiles bridal style. He uses his other hand to push the shield he has attached to his back lower down so that it’s positioned on his butt, just in time for them to collide on the slope of the mountain. They have a rough ride down, once they slide for a couple minutes Derek has the confidence to say, “I think we lost him!”  
“I don’t think so!” Stiles replies shakily as the bird explodes in front of them from behind a mass of snow.  
“Heads down!” Derek orders.

He curls around stiles as he takes the shield out from under them to block the peck the avian attempts at them. When the bird retreats to prepare for a second attempt, Derek uses the time to put the shield back under him and direct them towards a cave opening. They breath a bit easier once inside the cave, stiles sighs into Derek’s neck as he tries to calm his heart, only for their moment to be broken when the avian breaks through the opening, causing rocks and icicles to fall down around them as they continue their descent down. Derek sees the opening a bit the their left.  
“Hold on!” Derek yells out above the howling wind and bird cries. He feels stiles tighten his hold around his neck, he curls around Stiles where he’s positioned in his lap as he holds onto the sheild under him. He steers them towards the opening, using his dagger to quickly maneuver them as the falling rubble increases its speed. They yell as they exit the cave, flying in the air from the force, leaving an explosion of sounds behind them.

“Yup, there they are.” Boyd sing-songs.  
Aiden tosses a coin to Ethan who smiles smugly, Erica laughs at aidens expense.  
The pack watch as their captain and Stiles land on one of their sails, tumbling down the fabric and getting tangled in it, detaching it from its mast as they land back on deck.

Under the sail, Derek lands under Stiles , protecting him from the harsh landing. They pant heavily, trying to control their heartbeats.  
“There.” Derek pants, feigning nonchalance. “Just as I planned.”  
Stiles lifts his head from Derek’s chest, smiling at Derek’s cheekiness.  
They stare into each other’s eyes as they calm themselves down. Just as Stiles and Derek look down to the others lips the sail is ripped off of them, exposing them to the bright light.

“It’s Stiles!” The pack all yell simultaneously, relief in their voices.  
Stiles is lifted off of Derek and pulled into a fierce hug by Scott and Isaac who sandwich him. Isaac tears up, doing his best to fight back his sobs, burying his face into Stiles’s chest.  
“We thought you were gone forever!” Scott sobs from behind Stiles.

Derek stands up while the others fuss over Stiles.  
“Oh, I’m fine guys. Really.” He stretches his back, releasing a loud series of cracks and pops from his bones. “But I’m touched by your concern.”  
His pack look at him with varying levels of emotions, some with bashfulness and others with mirth(Boyd and Erica who are used to their alpha’s snark).  
They all look back towards the mountain when a deafening crack is heard, they turn in time to see the mountain collapse on itself, effectively crushing and killing the avian still inside(Were it still alive after the collapse of the cave).

Everyone hollers with joy, stiles most of all who turn to give Derek an ear splitting grin which Derek can’t help but return.

— - —

“Derek?” Stiles’s voice cuts through Derek’s pondering. He tears his gaze away from the setting sky, turning to face Stiles.  
“Thank you for coming after me.” Stiles says, voice full of emotion.  
“Well, y- you’re welcome.” Derek says softly.  
“This life suits you.” Stiles says as he walks to stand by Derek, both of them sitting down on a bench. Derek chuckles.  
“Yeah, I wasn’t made for dry land. And you? Is it the shore or the sea?”

“I’ve always loved the sea. I even dreamed of a life on it.” Stiles sighs wistfully, “But it wasn’t meant to be, I have responsibilities in Beacon.”  
“You really have to give it up?” Derek asks softly.  
“Yes.” Stiles replies even softer. Sensing his sadness Derek takes Stiles’ hand in his, causing stiles to gasp softly at the unexpected touch, and leads him towards the wheel.  
“You know I’ve traveled the world. Seen things no other man has ever seen. But nothing, nothing compares to the open sea.” Derek says.  
“And is this what you always wanted?” Stiles asks him.  
“Not really.” Derek replies with a grin, reminiscing. “When we were young, Danny and I used to talk about joining the Royal Navy and serving Beacon side by side. But as we got older our lives began to change. He’s a prince, and I’m, well...” Derek trails off with a small chuckle. “I was never jealous of him, though. Until one morning, a ship came into harbor, a ship with his future on it.” Derek gulps under Stiles’ intense gaze, and for the words he’s about to say. “It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

“What was on the ship?” Stiles whispers, intrigued but not wanting to make Derek feel forced to reply.

Derek takes a deep breath and turns to Stiles.  
“You.” He says, eyes filled with all the emotions he can never say. He looks down at his hands at Stiles’ shocked expression, not wanting to see it turn to pity.  
“Danny met you at the dock. I took the first outbound ship and never looked back. Until now.”

Stiles gently slips his hand into Derek’s, shocking Derek slightly at the action. Their moment is interrupted when a comet shoots by them and collides into the star they’ve been following, it explodes into a bright flash of light before creating what looks like a tear in the now dark night sky.

“The Gates Of Nemeton.” Derek breathes.


	7. One Simple Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me over a month to update but here’s the final chapter! Hope you all like it and enjoy the story. It’s unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Kudos and comments are appreciated ☺️

_“The Gates Of Nemeton.” Derek breathes._

  
The pack all emerge from their cabins, piling onto the deck to see what the commotion was.   
“Scott, give me a lookout!” Derek orders, eyes never straying from the now rushing water and the glowing tear in the sky.  
Scott climbs up to the sails to get a better look. He gulps at the sight.   
“We’re dead.” Scott gulps.  
“What is it?!” Derek yells up, having seen Scott say something but unable to make it out due to the loud rushing waters of the ocean.  
“I-i-it just ends, Captain!” Scott stammers out, “it’s the edge of the world!” He finishes. It’s the best way he can describe the scene. The ocean seems to be falling off and down what appears to be a cliff, as if they’re about to go over a massive waterfall.

“Pay up, it's flat!” Aiden crows, happy to finally win a bet against his brother, who stares shocked and hands over the coin mindlessly.

“Well, that’s it! Time to go home!” Peter calls out, hands up in surrender and defeat. Turning around on the balls of his feet to head back to his quarters to pack his stuff only to be stopped by Boyd.

“Nuh-uh-uh.” Boyd tuts. “Derek hasn’t given his orders yet.” Boyd finishes, to which Peter gives him the stink eye before sighing in defeat.

“Follow the star beyond the horizon… beyond the horizon.” Derek mutters quietly to himself, replaying Jennifer’s words.

“Derek?” Stiles calls out softly in question, seeing Derek look around up at the sails.

“All hands to your posts!” Derek orders abruptly, suddenly full of energy. “Free all sheets and wait for my command! Now! Go, go, go!”

“What?” Boyd and Peter ask simultaneously. “How are we going to pull this off?” Boyd adds. Derek stops in front of them, hope in his eyes as he says, “just trust me.”   
Peter nods to his nephew with a small smile on his face, patting a hand on Derek’s shoulder and giving a small squeeze as he gives Derek his trust and goes to his post. Boyd follows Peter’s lead and nods to his captain and alpha before heading to the wheel. 

“Scott! Rig the main yard to the fors’le!”

“But that would stop us dead!” Scott yells back frantically in fear.

“Just do it!” Derek demands.

“Aye, Captain!” Scott yells back. He gulps before doing as told.

“Slack to all sheets!” Derek orders.

“Aye, Captain!” Peter replies dutifully, unfurling and releasing all the sails so they may catch wind.

Derek continues calling out orders, surprised when Stiles is among the voices who calls out in response, he turns to see him helping Isaac carry out one of the tasks. Derek smiles at Stiles before turning back to face the entrance of Nemeton in front of them, he walks to the front of the dock grabbing a rope.  
“Tie off all sails! All hand amidships!” Derek calls out above the roaring sounds of the falling ocean as they near the edge of the earth.  
“And pray to the gods. We may be needing them soon.” Derek says softly. 

“We’re going to die.” Scott whimpers, bracing Isaac close to him as the ship finally goes over the edge. The ship falls down, the pack all scream in fear, bracing to each other and the ship as they descend. Derek looks above him at the sails muttering under his breath with hope in his eyes,  
“Come on, come on, work!”

The sails unfurl and catch the wind, stopping their descent and slowly rises.  
“It worked?” Derek wonders softly.  
“You did it, Derek!” Boyd cheers, walking over and clapping him on the back affectionately.

Their relief is broken when thunder crashes above them and one of their sails loses a rope. Derek figures out that the force of the wind opposing the magic of the Nemeton entrance are the cause.

“Peter, hard to port!” Derek calls out.  
His uncle complies, rushing to the wheel and steering them to a safe distance.  
Derek sheathes his two swords and grabs a rope, making sure one end is attached to the ship, he makes two loops on the other end of the rope, big enough for people to fit.  
He calls for Peter and waits for him to appear at his side.  
“If I don’t make it, the ship is yours. Boyd will help you.” Derek bids.  
“No.” Boyd and Peter say, saddened and unable to say more as Derek turns from them to address the pack.  
“It’s been a privilege robbing with you!”

“I’m coming with you.” Stiles says appearing in front of Derek’s path.  
“And don’t tell me the realm of chaos is no place for an Omega.” Stiles interrupts Derek, determined to come along.

Derek quirks an eyebrow at Stiles before tossing the rope in the air, the loops he made earlier each falls around the two, he pulls the rope and it tightens around them both, dragging Stiles close to him that they’re chest to chest.  
“I would never say that.” Derek teases.

Derek feels a soft tug at the rope, he turns to see Isaac timidly holding the rope.  
“Can I come too?” Isaac asks softly.  
Derek places a hand on Isaac’s shoulder, gently extracting the rope from Isaac.  
“Sorry bud, not this time.” Derek says before pulling Isaac into a hug. When they separate Scott is there to comfort his boyfriend wrapping his arms around Isaac.  
The pack all watch as Stiles and Derek step onto the rails, the two hold hands as they watch the lights of the gate dance. Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand causing him to look at Derek. Derek meets his gaze and nods comfortingly to him. 

They jump.

The pack watch as they disappear into the gates, waiting with bated breath. Finally they see the rope move, it swings out to reveal no one attached. They hope and pray for their friends.  
“Come on, Derek.” Peter cheers on silently, claws digging into his palms.

— - —

  
Derek and Stiles free fall once inside Nemeton, they grasp tightly at each other.  
Derek notices that they’re getting closer to the sandy ground below, he hugs Stiles to himself and flips them so that he’s under Stiles.  
His efforts turn out unnecessary as their descent is halted, hovering them just a foot from the sandy ground. They are dropped to the sand after a few seconds, Derek stands and helps Stiles right himself as the ground shifts beneath them.

They stumble around, avoiding the many objects that appear from the sand every time it shifts. The ground seems to slow its movement as it reveals a run down building. Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand before they make their way towards the ruins, however, they are stopped in place by the sound of clicking and screeches. They look around to see different creatures and what look like shadowy warriors, wielding swords of their own, appear out of thin air. Derek takes out his swords, maneuvering Stiles safely behind himself. The creatures and warriors advance towards them, Derek growls threateningly, flashing his alpha eyes as he prepares to fight them.

“Now, now.” A voice echoes around them, halting the creatures and warriors in their tracks.  
“Is that any way to treat our guests?” The voice asks, an edge to their voice evident. The creatures are sucked away into a cosmic portal as the warriors sheath their swords only to disappear into the shadows of the run down building.

Derek and Stiles find themselves transported into the ruins as the sandy ground recedes.

“Okay, I’m severely creeped out.” Stiles intones from behind Derek, squeezing Derek’s shoulders. Derek sheaths his swords and places a hand on one of Stiles’, offering silent comfort, he takes the hand and gently maneuvers Stiles to stand by his side.

Jennifer materializes onto the ruins of the throne in the middle of the room.  
“Bravo!” Jennifer says, slow clapping from where she’s seated.  
“No man has ever made it to Nemeton before.” Jennifer chuckles as she sits up to face Derek and Stiles properly.  
“Alive, That is.” She chuckles again. “Make yourselves at home.”

“Thank you,” Derek says nervously, “Uh, nice place you have here.”

“You like it?” Jennifer asks rhetorically. “I’m planning the whole world this way.”

“That’s a good plan.” Derek encourages, somewhat strained, as he and Stiles look around the odd combination of desert, ruins, void and cosmos.

“Well, I can see you’re busy, so listen, we’ll just take the Book of Peace and get out of your way.” Derek says with a bit more enthusiasm.

Jennifer laughs at him before she speaks.   
“What makes you think I have it?  
Derek sobers at her response, tensing as he straightens up, only to be interrupted by Stiles growling back at her, his eyes flashing Omega blue.  
“You framed him for the theft so they would execute him.”  
Jennifer turns away from Stiles and raises a brow at Derek, a smirk playing on her lips.  
“You?” She asks him flippantly.  
“Yes.” Derek grits out, stepping forward to place himself in front of Stiles again, before he stops himself and thinks back on the events.  
“No,” he realizes sadly. “Danny! You knew he would take my place!”

“What a clever little man you are.” She teases.

“You thought I’d run. Then Danny would die… Then Beacon would…” Derek trails off as he thinks about what could still happen.

“Then Beacon would be left without its next rightful king, and tumble into glorious chaos!” Jennifer crows happily, reveling in the possibility.  
“You humans are so predictable. Danny couldn’t help being ever so noble, and you couldn’t help betraying him.”

“But I didn’t betray him!” Derek says, dumbstruck, “I didn’t run away.”

Jennifer drifts towards Derek, pushing Stiles away.  
“Oh, but you did betray him, Derek.” She croons.  
“You stole his only love.” She says before she grabs Stiles and brings him in front of Derek, she squeezes Stiles’ face with one hand, keeping him in place.  
“Look at him, Derek!” She demands cruelly.  
She pushes Stiles away when Derek refuses to look at Stiles, opting to glare at Jennifer instead.  
“He’s not even in his grave yet, and you’re moving in on his betrothed!” She sneers.  
She drifts closer so she’s inches apart from Derek. She slides a hand down his face, causing Derek to squeeze his eyes close in disgust and shame.  
“Face it, Derek; your heart is as black as mine.”

“You’re wrong about him!” Stiles yells, pushing Jennifer away from Derek, placing himself between them so she can’t touch Derek anymore. Derek’s eyes fly open in shock and awe at Stiles. Warmth pooling in his heart at Stiles’ actions.  
“He knows I’m not.” Jennifer replies, sneering down at Stiles.  
“You don’t know what’s in his heart!” Stiles yells back passionately.  
Jennifer laughs in Stiles’s face.   
“Oh, yes, I do! And more importantly, so does he!” Jennifer seethes in return, growing bigger as she pushes Stiles away again, crowding into Derek.  
“In your heart, you know that Danny is going to die because he saw something in you that just isn’t there!”

“No.” Derek replies, standing strong against Jennifer. He sees Stiles nod his head in encouragement in the background.

Jennifer scoffs.  
“You want a bet?” She snarks.  
“I’ll tell you what, let’s play a game. And if you win, I’ll give you the Book of Peace.”  
She waves a hand, shifting the surroundings, causing the ground to shake and fall away, leaving the ground they’re on intact but revealing a narrow pathway in front of them leading to the Book of Peace which illuminates the darkness they’ve been shrouded in.

“There’s the Book, noble hero.” Jennifer announces sarcastically.

Derek takes two steps forward on the narrow path, only to stumble back when a piece falls off from below the pathway, making the area he just stepped on weaker.

Jennifer tuts at him.  
“Not so fast!” She reprimands, floating into his eyesight.  
“My game has rules, Derek. I’ll ask you a question, just one simple question. If you answer truthfully the Book is yours.”

“Give me your word.” Derek demands, skeptical about her proposal.  
Jennifer rolls her eyes.  
“You still don’t trust me?” She sighs at him.  
Derek pretends to think about it,  
“Uh... No.” He replies.  
“It’s a pity we live in such skeptical times.” Jennifer sighs.  
“Very well, you have my word. As a goddess.” Jennifer promises, crossing a heart into her chest.   
“Fair enough?” She asks.  
“Ask your question.” Derek answers, nodding his head approvingly.

“Excellent! We all know what happens if you get the Book of Peace. You return to Beacon and save Danny.” Jennifer narrates flippantly. “But if you don’t get the Book, you have a choice to make. Either sail to paradise with the mate of your dreams, or return to Beacon to die. You’re either a thief or a hero.” Jennifer summarizes gleefully.

“So here’s my question, Derek. If you don’t get the Book, will you go back to die?” She asks him heavily as she disappears into the shadows.

Derek ponders the question over in his head. He looks around the dark surroundings, eyes landing on Stiles behind him, looking at him with acceptance. Derek turns back around to face the Book, squaring his shoulders and straightening up.  
“I will go back.” He announces confidently.  
He takes a step forward, testing the strength of the now weakened area of the path, feeling no give, he continues his way to the Book. He’s a step away, hand reaching out, fingers grazing the Book’s spine when Jennifer phases back into the area.

“You’re lying!” She sings, cackling gleefully as the pathway disintegrates and falls underneath Derek and Stiles. Derek tries in vain to grab at the Book as he falls.

— - —

  
Derek sighs deeply from where he’s sat on a rock, they’re back in the sandy region of Nemeton, Stiles is sitting on another rock just two feet away from him. Both of them are silent with sadness and guilt.

“I’m sorry, Stiles.” Derek finally says, breaking the silence.  
“Jennifer is right about me.”

Stiles snaps his head up, glaring at Derek with glowing blue eyes.  
“No. She’s not!” Stiles growls at him.  
“You answered her question! You told the truth!” Stiles says desperately hoping Derek will listen.

“It wasn’t the truth.” Derek says, breaking off Stiles’ next words.  
“It was me trying to pass myself off as someone I’m not.” Derek finishes softly.

“Derek, I’ve seen who you are!” Stiles exclaims, appearing in front of Derek, cupping his face in his hands.  
“You don’t need to pretend!” Stiles emphasizes, shaking Derek’s head gently. He lets go and walks back a bit.  
“Jennifer tricked you! Why should you or Danny or anyone have to die?!” Stiles exclaims.

“Stiles.” Derek says gently.  
“No!” Stiles shouts, voice verging on hysteric.   
“You need to escape! Get as far away as you can! I’ll go back, I’ll explain everything!” Stiles suggests, breathing heavily and shaking with nerves, tears forming in his eyes.

Derek rises from his rock and walks towards Stiles, he cups Stiles’ face and gently wipes the tears that fall down his cheeks.  
“No, Stiles.” Derek says softly.  
That makes Stiles cry harder.  
“I can’t watch you die.” Stiles sobs, shaking his head. He grabs the hands that cup his face and squeezes them tightly.  
“I love you.” Stiles confesses.

Derek wipes the tears on Stiles, he looks towards the Gates and spots the Triskelion on the other side, he looks back at Stiles with soft eyes, cupping his face again.  
“But could you love a man who would run away?” Derek asks gently, not expecting an answer. He kisses Stiles’ forehead and hugs him tightly before letting go and leads them back to the Gates.

  
— - —

  
*in Beacon *

  
Danny looks out to the sea, he breathes in deeply, taking in the scent of the salty ocean winds. 

Jackson is held back by the council guardsmen, straining to be released in hopes of saving Danny.

Danny sighs as he walks towards the wooden stump. He kneels down, placing his neck on the stump as the executioner readies his axe. Danny closes his eyes, waiting for the fatal blow.

The executioner raises the axe only to be blindsided by a sword flying towards him. It slices the axe, severing the axe head that lands inches away from Danny’s face. Danny sits up, watching the edge of the cliff as hands and grappling hooks appear at the edge. Derek pulls himself up, and walks towards Danny, he helps him stand.

“I bet you thought I wouldn’t make it.” Derek teases lightly with a grin.  
“I uh… I was beginning to wonder.” Danny admits bashfully as he rubs at his neck. They both laugh.  
“The Book?” Danny asks, eyes searching Derek’s face. His own face falls at seeing Derek’s crestfallen and guilty expression. Danny nods his head, gently patting Derek on his back.  
“I did my best.” Derek admits softly. “It wasn’t enough.”  
“No.” Danny states, making Derek meet his eyes.  
“You came back anyway.” Danny finishes, smiling proudly at Derek.  
“How could I do anything else, my friend?” Derek replies, smiling back and crushing Danny in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry.” Derek apologizes.  
“Don’t be.” Danny placates. “We had a great friendship, and you’ve more than made up for your absence by coming back.” Danny pulls back to look Derek in the eyes. “That’s more than enough. I got to see my friend once more.” Danny says smiling sadly at Derek.

Danny pats Derek’s arm before walking towards a very eager Jackson who immediately pulls him into a tight hug when he’s within reaching distance.  
Jackson has his face buried in Danny’s necks, breathing him in deeply. Danny feels the tears creating a damp spot on his neck. He hugs Jackson back, burying his own face into Jackson’s neck, hiding his own tears.  
“I thought I lost you.” Jackson admits softly.  
“You’ll never lose me.” Danny comforts.   
They pull back to watch as Derek waits for the executioner to replace his axe.

The pack all join the citizens of Beacon. Isaac whimpers out a choked “Derek..” as he passes by, tears streaming down his face. Scott gently leads his boyfriend to the crowd. Derek reaches for Isaac’s outstretched hand, grasping it and giving it a comforting last squeeze before he’s out of reach.  
“Be good. You’ll be fine.” Derek tells Isaac, who cries harder and buries his face into Scott’s chest.  
“Take care of him.” Derek says to Scott who nods solemnly.

Boyd passes by with a hug and a clap to his back. Erica kisses his cheek before Boyd leads her to join the others.  
Peter walks up to Derek, tears streaming down his face. It’s been a decade since he’s last seen Peter cry. Since their family’s death.   
“I’m proud of you, nephew.” Peter states, pride in his voice as he gives Derek a shaky smile. “They would be proud of you too.” Peter adds before he hugs Derek tightly. 

Stiles approaches Derek after Peter leaves. He doesn’t get a chance to speak, he opens his mouth but words aren’t coming out. Derek just takes his hand and says,   
“I know, it’s okay.”   
Stiles smiles sadly, tears falling down his face as he squeezes Derek’s hands. He reluctantly lets go and falls into Isaac’s open arms where they cry together. 

Derek turns away from his pack and the crowd. He faces forwards, towards the ocean, towards the wooden stump. He kneels and lays his neck across the stump, closing his eyes as he awaits the fatal blow.  
The executioner raises his axe once again, Isaac buried his face into Scott’s chest as Stiles does he same to his dad, both unable to stomach the sight of Derek’s consequent demise, who comfortingly pats their backs.

The blade of the axe glints from the rays of the setting sun, a bush falls over the gathered crowd as the blade descends. However, before it reaches its destination, the blade and the axe as a whole, shatter into a million shards that float and disappear into the sky. The crowd gasps, and some shriek, at the sight of dark clouds converging and circling above them, and the suddenly strong winds, encompassing them in darkness as it blocks out the sun.  
“Get back!” Jackson calls out, as he stands strong in front of Danny, trying his best to protect him from whatever danger the changes may bring.  
Derek stands up, realizing he isn’t getting executed. He recognizes the cold and unsettling aura of the atmosphere.

A dark portal appears in the air, revealing the giant nebulous form of a very pissed off Jennifer. 

Derek hears the gasps of the councilmen who didn’t believe him, he smiles a short lived smile. 

“HOW DARE YOU!?” Jennifer bellows at Derek, fuming with rage, dark matter wisps around her, pulsing with her anger.  
“Everything was going perfectly,” Jennifer states annoyed as she gets closer to the cliff, closer to Derek. “And now you do _this_!” She growls, swatting the wooden stump, ripping it from the ground and launching it into the ocean.

Derek stumbles back to a safer distance, he looks around helpless and confused by Jennifer’s words.  
“Jennifer… I don’t understand…” Derek admits helplessly.  
Jennifer scoffs and rolls her eyes at Derek.  
“Don’t play coy with me.” Jennifer warns. She leans forwards, going low to get closer to Derek‘s face.  
“Maybe you can fool these people, but I know who you are.” Jennifer seethes.  
“You’re a selfish, unprincipled _liar_!” She spits out. Leaning backwards, proud of her reminder to Derek.

Her words ring around in his head.   
“Wait a minute!” Derek shouts, happy for the epiphany.  
“I didn’t lie! I came back.” He points out. “That’s why you’re here! This is all part of your test.” Derek realizes. He turns around to meet Stiles’ hopeful gaze.  
“I told the truth.” Derek breathes astonished. Stiles smiles boldly at him. He smiles back before he turns back around to face Jennifer.  
“And wasn’t there something about being “bound for all eternity”?'' Derek reminds cheekily.

Jennifer’s face falls into a snarl. She grunts angrily as she lifts a clenched fist up threateningly, her form revealing a glowing ‘X’ on her chest where her heart should be. People gasp in fear of being hit by the giant fist as it shakes ominously in the air. However, their fears are put to rest as the anger seems to die out from Jennifer, her form relaxes as she slowly lowers her clench fist, opening up like a blooming flower to reveal the Book of Peace in the palm of her hand.

Derek takes the Book away from her, pausing in his step before he leaves.  
“Well, well… This has got to be a little embarrassing for you, Jennifer.” Derek teases with a smirk. Jennifer chuckles darkly.  
“Don’t push your luck, Derek.” Jennifer warns, shrinking down her form to an average human size. She hooks a sharp finger under Derek’s chin.  
“You’re cute.” She admits, letting her nails lightly pierce the skin of Derek’s chin, a reminder of her dangers. “But not that cute.”  
She pulls her hand away as she glides around Derek, lightly brushing her nebulous form against him.  
“Lucky for you, I’ve got places to go, things to destroy, stuff to steal.” She smirks dangerously at him as she floats away.   
“Ta.” She bids as she disappears into a dark void.

The darkness disappears with her, revealing the setting sun once again.  
Derek opens the Book of Peace, restoring the magic of Beacon. The citizens all cheer at having their cities restored and flourishing with its magic.  
Danny appears by Derek’s side.  
“For what it’s worth…” Danny starts as he pats Derek’s shoulders playfully.  
“I think the councilmen believe you now.”  
Derek and Danny both turn around to see Head councilman Harris’ hat fall off, he and the rest of the council stand with their mouths open in shock.  
“You think?” Derek teases.  
Derek and Danny laugh at the sight.

They make their way back to the group, and are greeted by Jackson who stretches his hands out to take the Book.  
“King Jackson. Whoa, hey!” Derek greets, making the Book out of reach.  
“How much have you got on you?” Derek asks.  
Jackson blinks in outrage, hands clenching at his sides before he sighs.  
“I offer you the gratitude of the 3 cities, and the apology of a king.” Jackson offers.  
“No, seriously, how much?” Derek asks again. When he sees Jackson’s eye twitch, he chuckles and relents, handing over the Book back to Jackson.  
The crowd cheers as Jackson and the councilmen all head back into the palace with the Book, the crowd following eagerly behind them.

Derek sees Stiles being led into the palace by his father, councilman Stilinski, he manages to catch his gaze as they smile one last time at each other before Stiles disappears into the crowd and into the palace.  
Derek’s knocked out of his trance when Danny jostles his shoulders.  
“Come on, it’s going to be one heck of a party! Everyone will want to hear about the voyage.” Danny urges excitedly.

“Fair winds, calm seas. Nothing much to tell.” Derek shrugs nonchalantly.  
Danny blinks taken aback. He chuckles nervously.  
“What’s the matter? No fun if you’re actually invited?” Danny asks teasingly.  
“Nah, it’s just… there’s a hammock in Fiji with my name on it.” Derek says lightly.  
Danny stares, eyes searching Derek’s face. He seems to see something in Derek’s face that has him relenting. He nods sadly but acceptingly.  
“Good sailing, Derek.” Danny says softly. Derek pulls him in for one last parting hug.   
As he walks away to the docks with his pack he calls out to Danny over his shoulder.  
“Open your eyes, Danny! Don’t be oblivious! You’re going to be king someday!” 

— - —

  
Stiles looks out at the sea, trying in vain to see if he can spot the Triskelion. He sighs and hangs his head.

“Just another uneventful day in Beacon.” Danny’s voice says from beside him, causing Stiles to look up and put on a happy face.  
“You know, I stood here with a guy once. He looked over the ocean and wished he could sail beyond the horizon... He saw such wonder.” Danny recounts.  
“And what happened to this guy?” Stiles asks softly, looking up at Danny.  
“He got his chance.” Danny admits, looking out at the ocean. “He sailed the seas…” he says, turning his face to look into Stiles’s eyes.  
“And he fell in love.”   
Stiles sighs, looking down guiltily.  
“Danny, I…”  
“Stiles, follow your heart.” Danny says interrupting Stiles. He holds Stiles’ shoulders gently, making sure Stiles looks into his eyes.  
“Mine is here in Beacon.” Danny admits, mind absently going to Jackson. _huh, so that’s what Derek meant._  
“Yours, Stiles… Yours is sailing with the next tide.” Danny informs, nodding his head towards the ocean, smiling softly at Stiles.  
“Oh, Danny…” Stiles sighs grateful, hugging Danny tightly one last time.

— - —

“Nephew?” Peter says gently, disrupting Derek’s gazing at the palace.  
“Hm?” Derek hums inquiringly.  
“We’re ready to sail.” Boyd informs from the wheel.  
“Alright, Peter.” Derek thanks him. Peter nods and leaves with a gentle squeeze to Derek’s shoulder before going to his station.  
“Boyd, take us out!” Derek orders.  
“Aye, aye, Captain! Cast off!” Boyd calls out.  
Erica unties the rope tying them to the docks as the twins pull up the anchor.

Derek gazes aimlessly at the palace as they sail further away.  
He’s knocked out of his silent musings when a tangled rope falls on him.  
“Ugh, Scott!” Derek growls annoyed.  
“What?” Scott asks innocently down at the decks, sitting on a barrel with Isaac.  
Derek furrows his brows confused.

“Excuse me, Captain? You need to replace these rig joints pretty soon! The mizzen ropes need the support.” A voice calls out from the mizzenmast crow’s nest.

Derek looks up at a smirking Stiles. He cuts a nearby taut rope that levers him up. He lands in the nest beside Stiles.  
“These joints were from the jasmine sea. That’s halfway around the world.” Derek informs as he walks up to Stiles who casually leans his back against the nest railing.  
“Then we better get started.” Stiles suggests, looking up at Derek from under his lashes.  
Derek smirks at Stiles.

“Well, you know that means going through the hydra’s lair.” Derek lists as Stiles hums acceptingly.  
“The chimera’s haven.”  
“Mm-hmm.”  
“The nogitsune’s den.”  
“Mm-hmm.”  
“Under the Argent Bridge.”  
“Mm-hmm.”  
“Through the China sea. That’s a very long voyage.” Derek informs dramatically.  
“And very dangerous.” He adds.  
Stiles smiles at him, leaning against Derek’s front as he slides an arm around Derek’s neck.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” Stiles ensures, eyes glinting with mirth.

Derek gently tips Stiles chin up and cups Stiles’ face, the other wraps around Stiles’ waist. They smiles beatifically at each other before they lean in and close the distance. Stiles sighs happily at the touch of Derek’s lips against his. He grows bold and licks into Derek’s mouth, who growls in delight and deepens their kiss.   
Below them, Erica and Peter both catcall up at them. Isaac and Scott smile happily at their friends before they turn to each other and share a kiss of their own.

Aiden grumpily hands over 10 silver coins to Ethan who crows with laughter, happy at betting on Stiles and Derek getting together.  
Boyd shakes his head fondly at his pack. He’s sure this won't be last time he does so. They’ve got a long journey ahead, and he can’t wait for the joys and adventures that await them.


End file.
